Sword of Earth and Light
by Galdr
Summary: Bern's forces have invaded the other countries of Elibe. Roy, the heir to Pherae, must lead the Lycian Alliance in his father's place to counter Bern. However, he gets additional assistance from a lone warrior from a faraway place. [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

_The continent of Elibe. With the Dragons defeated in the Scouring, the unchallenged race of men had flourished and spread civilization throughout the land for the past millenium, and continues to grow._

_In the west lies the beautiful Kingdom of Etruria, the most developed nation in Elibe with an appreciation for the arts._

_In the east lies the mighty Kingdom of Bern, a land of military prowess that boasted the continent's strongest army._

_These were the two largest nations in Elibe, and the smaller powers were scattered between them. Just to west of Bern was the Lycia Alliance, a peaceful land under joint rulership of various marquises. The people of the Knights' Union of Ilia were hard at work cultivating the snowy wastelands in the north. In Sacae lived various tribal clans which rode through the plains on horseback._

_Despite the occasional clash between nations, there was enough balance of power to ensure peace in Elibe._

_However, no peace can last forever._

_Under the command of King Zephiel, the Kingdom of Bern suddenly began to dispatch its forces and attack the rest of Elibe. Taken by surprise, Sacae and Ilia were quickly overrun, and those who resisted were mercilessly killed._

_It wasn't long before Bern turned its attention to Lycia as well._

_In the east of Lycia, lied the territory of Pherae. Roy, son of Lord Eliwood the current Marquess Pherae, was studying to become the region's next marquess in the great Lycian city of Ostia. However, Eliwood, who had fallen ill, sent for Roy to return home. Just a few days earlier, Lilina, the daughter of Eliwood's best friend, Lord Hector of Ostia, had traveled to Pherae to pay her respects to Eliwood._

_After getting his father's message, Roy hurried home, taking with him his loyal knights and Bors, a knight from Ostia responsible for Lilina's safety. The story begins when Roy had reached an area just on the outskirts of Pherae...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>In one of the villages in Pherae...<strong>

"Young man, are you leaving?" a kind middle-aged woman with brown hair tied up in a scarf, wearing a faded, maroon dress asked. The person whom she was talking to was a male youth, about fifteen or sixteen years old, wearing what appeared to be a strange attire in this country. He was adorned in a red, long sleeve shirt, complimented with a navy blue jacket with short sleeves. Upon his hands, he wore dark brown full gloves, that were padded for protection. He also wore darker navy blue colored pants that were fitting, not loose, and just the right size for his height. Strapped around his waist was a fine belt, with a golden buckle of an intricate design, with a few satchels fastened and tied around that possibly held various items and valuables. He wore brown boots, also with a fine design, almost leather and cotton made, also padded with interior protection. They made a fine noise around the base of the small heel.

Strapped to his back, was a dark red and brown sheath, made of simple material used to crafting one. The pommel protruding from it was a light brown handle, decorated with a ruby jewel, and the shaft, an odd display of dark brown with a golden jewel embedded in the center. This young man had the lightest complexion of skin, pale-bluish grey colored eyes, a firm, but handsome face, and the most exotic color of golden blond hair. It was spiked naturally, apparently, to the left, but if it had been wet, his hair would reach his shoulders. He obviously had the look of a warrior, but had sincerity written all over it.

"Yes ma'am. I think I've overstayed my welcome here, and I think I'm in the way..." the warrior youth replied, smiling warmly. "I thank you and the rest of the villagers for the hospitality you provided me."

"Ah, I see. Is there no way I can convince you to stay a while longer? You've been so helpful with the younger children and with us, and very kind. You've also kept bandits at bay for us, and free of charge. It's rare to see a boy like you." the woman said, almost pleading. The blond shook his head. "I would love to, but I believe it's time for me to go home though. But, I will be sure to come and visit when I can."

"All right then. You take care of yourself and be careful. Bern's been acting strange these days, and bandits might come and rile you up."

"I will be. Thank you, ma'am. Have a good afternoon." the boy said politely, heading for the gate of the village. The village children all waved goodbye to their new friend, feeling sad he was leaving, but would wait until he returned. "Bye! Come back soon!" one girl shouted. The blond turned his head slightly, still having that gentle smile, and waved back. "Of course I will! You take care and stay safe!" Was his cheery response.

However, the moment he took a step outside the village gate, he looked over towards the castle to see...bandits? The boy's eyes widened as more of them were forming around, and very close to the other village just northward of the one he had exited. "Brigands? More of them? Don't they ever quit?" he scowled lightly, frowning. The warrior youth decided to close in undetected to see what the villains were up to.

* * *

><p>Outside of the Pheraen castle, a group of bandits form up, grinning greedily to themselves. A single brigand approaches the leader of the group, whom had a confident smirk plastered on his face. "Boss! Those wimps are just hiding inside the castle!" The short bandit said.<p>

"Heh, even Eliwood the greatest knight in Lycia, can't beat an illness?" the leader, whom had short, jagged, messy light brown hair, kept up with a pale green colored headband that had seen its days in the wear and tear. He was garbed in a biege colored large man's shirt, tattered at the arms as if the sleeves were purposefully torn off, and had matching, dirty pants. He looked like he, as the rest of his group, hadn't bathed in weeks, and probably didn't care.

The smaller man grinned as well, joining in the mirth. "Hehehe, you were right when you said there wouldn't be many soldiers around here because they're getting ready to take on Bern!"

"Of course, who do you think I am? But you never know when reinforcements are gonna show up." He looked over to his men, seeing they were ready to pillage any nearby villages. "All right! Kill off the guys in the castle while we still got time! Then all the loot is ours!" The head bandit shouted, earning roaring cries of pleasure from his men. More bandits appeared from the southeast of the castle, and a particular one set his eyes on the nearest village.

"Hehe, castles ain't the only places with treasure! Let's go ransack the villages and get some loot!" the brigand jeered, being followed by two of his cohorts. Many villagers screamed in panic as the louts entered the homely village, raiding the houses and burning the entire place down at the same time. The boy from before gaped in horror, hearing the shouts for help, and cries of innocents filling the air. One of the brigands came outside the burning village with a young woman, no more than the boy's own age, struggling for her life as she was being carried away as if some prize.

"Let me go! Let me go!" the girl cried, using her fists to beat wildly on the tough man's back to release her.

"Heheh, not a chance. You're comin' with me!" the bandit said greedily, hefting up his axe effortlessly with his other, unoccupied arm over his shoulder. "Hey man! Are you coming or not?"

"Here I am! And I got the money! Six thousand gold, all for the taking and all for us! Damas is gonna be proud of this!" the other bandit said, laughing. The girl stared in horror as her home village was still burning to the ground, and many people were now suffering. "Someone! Please! Please help!"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Castle...<strong>

A man with teal colored mustache, half shaved head with those tealy, curly locks, wearing green robes of fine material approached an older man, around his mid-40's, whom had relaxed, fiery red hair, garbed in a dark violet robe and pale blue cape draped around his shoulders. "Lord Eliwood! The bandits from Bolm Mountain have surrounded us!" the man exclaimed.

"I see..." the sickly red-head responded coolly, closing his eyes wearily. "Damn! If I weren't in this state, I would teach them a lesson...!" Eliwood strained his voice, now paying the price by coughing roughly, and covering his mouth. Just as he spoke, a young girl with blue locks, wearing a red colored robe-skirt that ended around her thighs, carrying a thick, red book in her hands, came into the room with a worried set of blue eyes on the nobleman.

"Lord Eliwood..." the mage girl said softly, catching the Pheraen's attention.

"Lilina, you must hide. This castle will become a battlefield."

"No!" the girl, Lilina, refused. "I can fight, too!"

Eliwood shook his head at her proposal. "Don't be ridiculous, Lillina. If something were to happen to you, I wouldn't know what to say to Hector."

"To my father? But still..."

"Don't worry." the older nobleman said with a reassuring smile. "Roy should be arriving any moment now, so as long as we can hold our own until then, we can drive off these foul marauders." The red-headed marquess turned the merchant man with teal colored hair. "Melinus! Send a messenger to Roy informing him of the attack immediately!"

"Y-Yes, my lord!" Merlinus replied sharply, carrying out the nobleman's order quickly as he could. Within the few seconds of time passing, a lone rider with green hair, wearing gold, armor breast plate and shoulder pads, and garbed in a dark, olive green outfit, rode out on his horse, bypassing the terror that was the burning village, urgently riding off with the intended message of finding Lord Eliwood's heir.

Not a moment after this, entering into the land was another red-headed nobleman, though he had the young look of about fourteen or fifteen. His unruly mop of bright, fiery red locks was kept with a fine headband of navy blue, with a yellowish design on the front. He wore blue colored breast plate, shoulder plates and garbed in a darker blue tunic with white pants. His boots were leather fabric, and also blue colored like his armor. Strapped to his belt was a scabbard, which housed a blade. With him was a light green haired male, about his age, armed with a bow, a knight upon a horse, wearing red armor, and had matching red eyes and darker red hair, an aged knight, also a horse, wearing light purple armor, with graying lavendar hair. Lastly, there was a knight by his lonesome, wearing heavy, orange armor and had curly, green hair.

Once this boy and his small band stepped foot into the Pheraen lands, the troubled, rushing messenger of the castle was approaching them.

"Master Roy!" the green-haired cavalier shouted, panting and nearly out of breath. Aforementioned teen turned to greet the rider, looking concerned.

"Lance? What's the matter? Why are you in such a hurry?" the young master nobleman wondered.

"Bandits have surrounded the castle and are attacking as we speak! They even pillaged a nearby village and its abound in flames!" Lance announced worriedly.

"WHAT?" the red-haired cavalier with red armor, Allen, roared furiously. "Is Lord Eliwood safe?"

"He's inside, defending the castle as best he can." Lance answered quickly, "But he won't last long with his illness..." The group shook worriedly, Roy himself, but he still had on a look of determination. He knew his father was strong, but also knew word of his sudden illness. That was one of the reasonz he was sent back home in the first place. The orange-armored man with green hair stepped forward, also looking deeply concerned.

"S-Sir Lance! Is Lady Lilina safe?"

Lance turned to the voice's owner, looking at the knight staring at him, nodding. "Are you from Ostia? Lady Lilina is inside as well. She should be all right as long as Lord Eliwood is with her, but he can't last forever."

Roy closed his eyes, hounding on himself with the disturbing news. "No... I shouldn't have let Lilina go to the castle before me." He scolded himself. The light green haired archer nearby piped in next, "Master Roy, regret won't solve anything. We must hurry to the castle!" The purple-clad paladin upon his horse agreed to this. "Wolt is right. We must make haste." Upon hearing his trusted knights boost his vow, the red-head looked up, his sapphire eyes lighting up.

"Marcus, everyone. You're right." the teenaged auburn noted. "All right, let's go! We're going to save those trapped in the castle!" Once this was said, the boy-marquess-in-training unsheathed his thin sword, a Rapier, and his trusted knights brandished their weapons as well. "To the castle! And be careful!" he warned his companions. Many lone bandits were spread out, an enemy archer close by, and a pair of axe fighters down the way towards the village the first boy had came from. Lance and Allen equipped themselves with their swords, charging towards one of the axe fighters, as Marcus headed for the other. Roy and Wolt were left together to deal with the archer.

"What the!" the bandit archer roared as he saw the teenagers coming for him. He knocked an arrow into his bow, firing it directly at the incoming red-head. Roy dodged it expertly, rearing back his Rapier and thrusting it forward in a swift motion. The bandit dodged him in time, but didn't see the arrow being launched from behind Roy and was struck through his neck. The auburn haired noble once more thrusted his thin blade through the bandit's abdomen, jerking it out as fast as he moved to instantly fell him. "That's one." Roy told Wolt, whom nodded.

"Indeed, Master Roy. I see another one over there!" The green haired archer pointed out another brigand towards the northeast. "Shall we claim victory?"

"Yes, let's go!" Roy told his companion, the pair of teens heading that way.

"Haaaah!" Allen roared in battle cry as he swept his sword in a horizontal slice towards the axe fighter he and Lance were double teaming against. The bandit fighter grunted, using the bulk of his axe to block the oncoming attack of the riding knight, now retaliating with a roaring blow vertically. The red-clad cavalier reigned his horse to the left, avoiding the retaliating blow to his leg, steering his trusted steed from harm and returning the strike with another horizontal attack. Once again, the bandit blocked, sneering even.

"Heh! You castle dogs ain't got nuttin' on us!" the brigand chortled, running on Allen's nerves, and even managing to deliver a clean gash to the young man's leg with his axe.

"Filthy cur!" the red-armored knight scowled, ignoring his injury. Just as the two were clashing against another, Lance came up from the right hand side, his own blade drawn as he swung his sword expertly in the air, delivering a critical blow to the bandit's backside, stabbing him through his shoulder, penetrating cleanly through his body. "Guhh!" the bandit spat, blood pouring out of his body as he fell to the ground, dead.

"Allen, are you all right?" Lance called over to his colleague, rushing to his side as the red-armored knight clenched his wound. "I am fine, my friend." Allen answered, wincing lightly. "This is nothing."

"Still, you should treat it with a vulenary. Here." The green-haired cavalier offered the bottled liquid to his companion, whom took it without refusal. He applied the medicinal balm to his injury, waiting only a few seconds as it took effect. "Thank you, Lance."

"No problem, my friend. Now, let's ride to aide the others!"

"Of course!"

After Allen stashed the vulenary into his pouch, the two rode off to meet further bandits who leeked about untamed.

Marcus grunted as the bandit he was up against persisted to live by evading his attacks, by an inch, and deflecting his blows as much as he could. Bors, the armored knight also tried stabbing the brigand with his lance, but he was too slow. The bandit sneered as he got the upper hand on the knight, his axe swing heading for Bors's head. However, the knight shielded himself in time, allowing Marcus in to get him. "Hrmph! Let's see you deflect this one!" the aged paladin gruffed irritably, jarring his Steel Sword through the bandit's neck with a powered force behind it, lopping off the worm's head in the process. Once the beheaded brute was downed, the loyal knight turned his horse around, finding his young master heading off towards another brigand in the distance, followed by the two cavaliers. Without a word, he rode off as well to further assist his companions in ridding of the bandits.

"Wait for me!" Bors said, hurrying as fast as he could behind Marcus.

Damas, the bandit leader, growled when he saw Roy's group pressing for the castle. "Damn! Reinforcements already? Hmph! But they won't be gettin' to the castle so easily! Heh! I'll make sure of that!" the brunet grunted, waiting eagerly for his prey to come closer.

As Roy and his group were approaching the castle, and for the nearest brigand, the red-head noticed, in the northwest direction, a young girl crying for help as one bandit was carrying her away. This infuriated the young noble, seeing one of his people being taken as if a looted prize. He quickly pushed from his original direction in pursuit of the brigand with the young woman. "Unhand her!" Roy shouted furiously, still keeping his cool all the while in check. The dark haired brute turned to the teenager, and laughed haughtily.

"You've got guts, kiddo! But there's no way Imma let this beauty go! She's coming with us! Geh-heh-heh!"

"Release her this instant. This is your final warning." the red-head warned again, his blue eyes almost lighting on fire. Before he could see it, another archer of the bandits had locked an arrow and shot it! It was hurdling in Roy's direction! Wolt's eyes widened in fear, and began darting towards his friend.

"Master Roy! Look out!" Wolt shouted worriedly. The greenet knew he wouldn't make it, but maybe his voice...

Roy turned to the direction of the impending arrow, and nearly froze on the spot. Something told him to move, and he did; unfortunately the arrow still pierced through his right thigh. The teenager dropped his sword once it connected, staggering back some, then down to his left knee, wincing in pain as the arrow seemed locked tight into his right leg. Fresh blood was already staining his good pants. The red-head clenched his teeth together, trying to fight the pain that burned inside his body.

"Heh! Not so tough, are ya kid? Now take this!" another brigand shouted, raising his axe high over his head to deliver a finishing blow to the auburn. Roy gritted his teeth together, but stood his ground as he nearly trembled, fear rising in his heart for the first time ever. This wasn't how he planned to say goodbye to the world, if he ever had died before his old man.

"Master Roy!" Wolt cried again, lodging an arrow quickly and firing it in the line of direction of the bandit whom was attempting his master's life.

"Grrhnh!" the axe-user grunted horribly, his blood jetting out from his throat as the arrow connected, piercing through the bone of his neck even. He staggered backwards and fell dead. Roy sighed in relief as his friend had saved him, but now the other bandit who captured the young girl was getting away! "Someone stop him!" Roy shouted, trying to remove the arrow in his leg. Allen and Lance saw the fleeing brute and began their pursuit. However, before they could even get close, the bandit was cleaved in two by something sharp, and the young girl was caught by a person, holding a large, golden blade in the shape of an isoseles triangle, standing over the fallen bandit's body.

It was that odd, golden haired teen.

"Are you all right?" the blond asked, the girl nodding, still in utter shock. The boy smiled warmly, as he had before. "Good." He replied, shifting her onto his back. "I'll get you home-"

"But the fire!" she reminded, the youth taking note of that. He nearly forgot, having tailed the brigand who snatched her up. His pale bluish grey eyes narrowed on the flaming village, seeing less people escaping, coughing and charred a little. Allen rode up to the warrior youth, his eyes fixed on the boy for a few seconds of study before speaking up. "Who are you?" He asked politely, but still half rushed, as the problem hadn't been solved just yet.

"We'll worry about that later." the blond said, "Take this girl to safety to the other village! I'm going to put that one out!" The youth set the girl down, and before Allen could ask how, he was already darting off. What a strange kid... Allen shook his head and helped the villager onto his horse. "Don't worry. You'll be safe with me! Lance, Sir Bors, can you handle the situation on your own from here?"

"Yes." The orange-armored knight answered.

"Be careful, Allen." Lance replied, the red knight nodding and riding off.

As they were doing so, the teenager swordsman from before looked around to make sure nobody was watching him. With the lifting of his hands, he took in the energy he needed to create his purpose. "Froth Sphere!" the boy shouted, only audible to himself. Within the seconds he commanded this, giant bubbles of water emerged from nowhere, dousing the village the moment they were directed. Several citizens were drenched, but nonetheless, saved. They stared dumbfounded at one another, wondering what had just happened, but all had faces of utter relief. With this done, the boy smiled and raced off to find the reinforcements for the castle.

Meanwhile, Wolt and Marcus rode to Roy's aid, assisting him in his injury of removing the lodged arrow. It was successful, but extremely painful. "Master Roy, are you all right?" Wolt asked, helping the teen apply a vulenary to his wound.

"I'm fine, but I won't let this hinder me. The villagers... we have to save them."

"Of course." Wolt replied, a hearty smile to his face as he helped up Roy to his feet. "Let's go finish off the rest of them."

"There's only two left!" Roy pointed out, re-focusing his trusted friends to the battle. Towards the northeast, Bors and Lance had double teamed and attacked the lone bandit, whom tried several attempts to hack and slash at the cavalier. However, Lance was much quicker than his counterpart, Allen, and steered his horse professionally to dodge the blows from the bandit and deliver his own. The orange clad knight found his opportunity to deliver a heavy blow by swinging his lance expertly and stabbing forward, gutting the brigand through his abdomen. Once he felled the idiot, the two hurried up towards Roy and the others. "The last of the bandits are felled." Bors announced.

"Allen went to help a village woman to safety." Lance explained after, also telling of his comrade's sudden unavailablilty.

Just as he said this, the blond swordsman approached them. "The village's saved, and the people are all okay. They just need to be escorted to the nearest other village for safety's sake." He announced. Lance and Bors nodded, taking this opportunity to ride forward and help assist. "Marcus, can you go help out as well? Wolt and I will deal with the leader." Roy said. The lavendar clad paladin had on a stern expression that seemed to say "I won't allow you to leave my sight", but noticed the worried and firm tone the young master spoke to him and nodded.

"Of course, Master Roy." Marcus answered, now riding off with Lance to assist. Roy, as did Wolt, turned to the blond and stared at him.

"You seem to have fought against one of the bandits. Will you help us?" Roy asked.

The blond smiled again, the grip on his sword tightening. "Certainly It seems like a reasonable plan to, and those bandits should pay." He replied.

"Thank you. Can I ask for your name?"

"It's Matthew."

Roy and Wolt absorbed the name and appearance of this lone warrior and nodded. "All right, Matthew, Wolt. Let's take care of the bandit leader and save my father and the villagers."

"Right!" both responded, allowing Roy to lead the way towards the castle's front. Damas, noticing the three teenaged boys approaching, especially eying Matthew's finely shaped, and definitely rare looking sword, grinned greedily. "Now _that_ is something worth stealing! I'll just have to kill that brat and take that sword from 'im! Heh, this will be easy." He then noticed all his men were killed, and eyes widened like dinner plates at this realization.

"Hmph! You damn idiots! Can't you guys take on these bastards?" the brigand leader shouted, obviously to his now-dead companions.

"Sorry, they can't hear you as they've been felled." Wolt said in a challenging voice, the red-head eying the brute unmercifully. "Stand aside and you'll be spared your life." Roy added icily.

"Hrrmph! Not a chance, brats!" Damas roared, grabbing up his axe and sneering. "There's loot inside this castle, and once those idiots inside are dead, I'm taking everything!" The brunet turned to Matthew, a sneering glare of greed written upon his face. "Including yer sword, runt!" The blond remained unfazed by the threat, still keeping his position.

Roy hissed lightly at this idiot's claims, drawing his Rapier. "Then, you will have to face us first!" He waved his hand in a mocking fashion. "Come." Damas, partially enraged by the child's antics, rushed forward wildly, roaring out a loud battle cry as he charged, aiming for Roy's head as he swung his axe. The auburn easily evaded, and from the left, Wolt fired off an arrow to Damas's shoulder. The bandit was struck with the arrow, grunting in pain when it connected. "Why you little...!" The brunet raged, now wailing against the archer.

Wolt gasped lightly as a punch was delivered to his abdomen, knocking him against the ground. "Wolt!" Roy cried worriedly, coming to his defence. The red-head blocked an axe swing from Damas that was aiming to finish of the archer, his thin blade not exactly made for the defensive position he put himself in. But, he wasn't going to allow his friend to be hurt. "Geheheh! Give it up, kids! This world is big enough for people like you. With Bern attacking now, it's the strongest live and the weak that die! You weaklings are just food for us strong!"

"Hah! Say what you will, but I won't allow you to do as you please!" Roy shot back, a steely anger boiling in his veins. He pushed his opponent back, switching now to offensive, and thrusting his sword forward sharply. Damas saw this coming, and evaded effectively. "Hahaha! You can't do any better than that?" Before anymore words came out of the bloke's mouth, Matthew had rose up, his large blade in hand as he struck vertically at the bandit in one, swift motion. Damas laughed as the sword of his didn't seem to make him flinch. "Gahaha! What kind of attack was that kid! You missed horribly-!" it was then, the timed attack had amputated his axe-wielding arm, the entire thing from shoulder down, lodged off completely.

"On the contrary, I _didn't_ miss." Matthew said, his own voice as ice.

"GAAAAAH!" Damas roared in fury, pain, and suffering. The blood poured out like a water fountain, the brute trembling, eyes widened like dinner plates again, as he unbelievably stared at this dislocation of his arm, and everything around him. Roy took this opportunity to end the brigand for good, jabbing the man through his forehead with his Rapier.

"What the... S... Strong..." Damas uttered out, falling to his demise, mouth agape as he lied dead. Wolt sat up from his shock, rubbing his stomach.

"Ouch, that hurt. He sure knows how to pack a punch." The archer half complimented, and was helped up by Matthew. "Whew, he was annoying. Thanks." Matthew nodded to Wolt, smiling again as he sheathed his blade.

"I'm glad this is over. Now we can meet Father and Lilina." Roy added, sighing in relief.

They waited a few moments, seeing Marcus, Allen, Lance and Bors catching up to them, having successfully escorted the villagers to safety. Roy, glad to see his companions all present, led them all inside the castle as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>"Father! Lilina!" Roy shouted, having rushed indoors at a quickened pace.<p>

"Roy! Is that you?" Eliwood answered up, coming out from the throne room, followed by Lilina and Merlinus.

"Roy!" the mage exclaimed happily, running up to her childhood friend and hugging him tight. The red-head smiled warmly, returning the grateful embrace, then turned to the pleased look on his father's face. "Father, Lilina ...Thank goodness you're all right."

"Roy, thanks for coming all this way." The current marquess said, sighing in relief himself.

"Of course, Father. How is your health?"

"I'm fine. I'm still alive, see?" The nobleman presented himself, smiling easily, but one could tell he was still not fully recovered. "Now, Roy, I trust you know why I sent for you to return back home."

The younger red-head nodded. "I am to take over your role of leading Pherae's military and join the Lyica Alliance Army."

Eliwood nodded as well. "Right. As you know, Bern has started to invade Lycia. We must follow the ancient pact and send out Pherae's military to defend our land."

"Yes."

"...To be honest, I didn't want to send for you because you were still studying, but I'm not well... I would merely be a hindrance..."

"Father..."

Lilina perked up now, wanting to be involved in this, not only to help her best friend, but because she wanted to. "Lord Eliwood, I will accompany Roy! My father is in charge of the Alliance Army and my magic could be of some help to Roy..." Eliwood, unfortunately for her, shook his head once again at her offer. "No, Lilina. You must return to Ostia." The mage girl looked in surprise to have heard that, Roy as well.

"...Why?" she questioned in a sad tone.

"With Hector's absence," the older auburn started, "the people of Ostia must be feeling uptight. As the princess, you must take the throne and ease the tension of your people. Do you understand?" Seeing as she had no other choice, and understanding the scenario Eliwood presented, the magic-user nodded her head, eyes closed.

"...Yes." She said simply.

"Roy," the older man turned to his son, who caught his matching blue gaze, "first you must go to the Bern border and meet with a mercenary band that I have arranged a contract with." The boy nodded in understanding. "I'll send Merlinus along with you. He'll be helpful with his knowledge."

"Thank you for everything, Father." the teenager said, smiling, his father returning the expression.

"Of course my son. You'll be fine, I know you can do it! Go fight, and show them who you are, the next heir to Pherae!" the older man said proudly, his son agreeing.

"Yes!"

Roy happily gave his father a gentle embrace, now leaving the throne room to prepare for the long journey. He knew they would need several supplies, and thanks to Merlinus and his caravan, it would be easy to keep their stored weapons in place. Before leaving the throne room herself, Lilina pulled Bors aside, a concerned expression on her face. "Bors, I have something to ask of you..." the Ostian princess began, though her sworn knight already smiled wide.

"I know, my lady. I will accompany Roy in his travels and swear to protect him with my life." The orange-clad knight said, making the mage smile herself in relief.

"Thank you Bors." She said, watching the loyal Ostian leave the room. With a heavy sigh, she said quietly, "Roy, be careful."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening...<strong>

Roy found himself watching the teenager, Matthew, whom had assisted them earlier, now leaving the castle grounds. Wondering, the red-head ventured off to greet him before he got any further. "Hey, Matthew was it?" the soon-to-be marquess called out to him, making the blond halt in his footsteps.

"Hm? Yes?" Matthew turned around to meet the young leader. "Is there...something you wanted, Roy? ...Oops, I should be calling you Lord Roy."

"No, "Roy" is fine if you're comfortable with it." The auburn gestured. "But, are you leaving?"

"Well, I was. I didn't think you'd need my help, and I was probably in the way. I overheard some of the conversation, though. Something about Bern attacking and a Lycian Alliance?"

"Yes." Roy replied, "The Bern kingdom has invaded our lands of Lycia, and in my father's place, I'm going to join the Lycian Alliance armies to fight back." He then looked towards the blond, sapphire eyes concerned. "Matthew, if you...don't mind, would you like to accompany me, well, us? Unless you have to go..."

The blond smiled lightly, shaking his head. "Well, to be honest, I don't really know where my home is from here. I guess I got lost... but I'll figure out where to go later. This thing against Bern sounds serious. I wouldn't mind helping out. If my strength can be added and be proven helpful, of course, then my blade's with you, Roy." The Pheraen nodded, glad to have convinced the teenaged swordsman to stay, unlike the village woman earlier. "Great. It's good to have you, Matthew. The more the better, that's what I believe. You should come inside the castle and get some rest. We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning."

With that, the red-head turned to leave, Matthew following behind, deciding it was best to rest, even though he wasn't as tired. But, for some reason, his memory seemed clouded; he couldn't remember how he got here. It was definitely not like home, and even the aura flow around the place was different. It was hard to restore his "magic", as he would call it for now. "Man, what have I gotten myself into? I think I'm too nice." Matthew mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>I was inspired by Assassin of Shadows and their story crossover "Whom She Found". I love that story, and it gave me inspiration for this, despite it's not Legend of Zelda x Fire Emblem. Anyway, I hope this was enjoyable, and definitely more to come (since I'm playing the game). Healing's Teardrop will also get its update tomorrow-ish, those of you who are wondering.<p>

Please review; no flames please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Roy, are you prepared?" Eliwood asked his son, as he was sheathing his rapier. Roy turned to his father, smiling proudly, though knew why he was asking him this.

"Yes Father. I am."

Eliwood returned the smile, overlooking his son's band of companions; Lance and Allen the Cavaliers, Bors the Knight from Ostia, Merlinus, his trusted advisor and merchant that he saved twenty years ago, Wolt, Rebecca's son that had been raised alongisde Roy, and then Marcus, his most trusted and loyal vassal that assisted him when he was traveling Elibe, which soon became a battle to save the continent from the evil that rose. However, one soldier Eliwood was unsure of; that Matthew boy. He had greeted the lad earlier this morning, and was a fine kid, him being nearly the same age as his own son, albeit a year older. He appeared skilled, and from the looks of him, appeared strong as well. Regardless, Roy's companions were with him, and they were about to set off to meet the mercenaries the current Pheraen nobleman assigned.

"Roy, you and everyone take care and watch one another's backs. Stay safe, my son."

"I will, Father. Thank you for your kind words and love. I will return someday, proud and accomplished."

"Of course, Roy. I want you to know that everyone here, and those you will meet along the course of your journey, will be your friends, comrades in arms. Don't forget that."

The red-headed teenager nodded. "I understand, Father. I will not forget. Stay safe and out of harm's way. And your illness, as well..."

"Hahaha." Eliwood chuckled, "There's no need to worry about this. I will recover from this. You're just like your mother before she passed away, Roy... She was always weary of my health."

"It's a good thing I take after that..." The boy said, pausing slightly. He barely remembered his mother; he was only two years old when she passed away. Roy then didn't understand why, but as he grew older, he finally figured it out and was eventually told by his father and grandmother. Despite the sadness and short-lived happiness he spent with her, Roy grew over it, accepting his mother's passing, and continued to live. He knew she lived inside him and gave him strength. "Well, Father, I-I mean we, should be going now."

Eliwood nodded, and gave his boy a light, but firm hug, then patted his back twice. "I shall see you when you come back, Roy. Don't forget your training."

"I won't. Good-bye, Father."

Once said of their farewells, Roy and his company departed from Castle Pherae, leaving the leftover knights trained by Marcus himself to protect Lord Eliwood while they were gone. When his son and companions were gone in the distance, the older red-haired man looked longingly into the sky, his clear, blue eyes focused on a few rolling clouds that bypassed. "I don't know if you can hear me but... Ninian... please watch over our son..."

* * *

><p><em>There is a small village on the border of Pherae and Bern. Here was where Roy was to meet the mercenary band that Eliwood had hired for him. <em>

_Just east of the village is a small castle occupied by Bern's forces. When Roy had reached the village, the castle was in a chaotic state. Roy and his companions had yet to learn that the confusion going on in the castle was going to cause turbulence all over Elibe..._

* * *

><p>The scenery outside the small castle was vast; the greenery outspread beautifully with a huge mountainside for cover against land units, should there be an attack against it. Many trees flourished and surrounded the landscape, small cliffs, and ledges could be seen here and there. On the other side of the mountain, there was a village, a few shops, such as the armory shop, a few buildings and homes that shared the same land that Bern was occupying at the time. Coming out of the castle was a knight clad in purple armor with a face reading he was in his forties, or close to it.<p>

He had slate gray colored hair, which was short and stopped at his ears, fair skin and brown eyes. He also sported a fine mustache on his face, further supporting his manhood. Approaching him on a wyvern was a young woman, just about in her early thirties or so, having dark, auburn hair, tied in a ponytail and braided, adorned in red armor to match her features. Around her head was a short headband, decorated with an intricate, golden design of fabric. Her ears were pierce with earrings, and her red eyes made her blend perfectly with her current attire. The wvyern rider landed closely by the purple-clad knight of Bern, her face beaming in anger.

"What I'm asking is where the princess is!" She demanded a loud, the knight whom she was shouting backed off.

"Y-yes Captain Miledy... I'm certain she was in her room this morning." the man replied back, nearly terrified.

The woman got off her winged steed, storming near the man, her eyebrows furrowing into a V-shape. "I've already heard that!" Miledy, as she was called, shouted in response. "What I want to know is where the princess is at this moment!" The man, still terrified of the wvyern rider, stepped back again, unable to hold his lance firmly in his hands because he was becoming sweaty. "Um... Shes... Er..."

"We're almost going into head-on war with Lycia. What if something happens to the princess?" Miledy interrupted. "Can you take responsibility?"

"..." the man dotted questionably.

The woman sighed in exasperation, "I never should have let her Highness go down to the border in the first place. I will return to Bern and inform the king about this matter. I'll try not to make it into a panic, so you must find the princess as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am!" The soldier saluted. Miledy stared at him before approaching her dragon steed, mounting it and taking to the skies. She then flew northward of the castle, disappearing from sight. Once she was gone, the purple-clad knight sighed in utter relief, then turned to one of his subordinates, "Is Princess Guinevere still with us?" He asked.

"Yes sir, she's under the constant monitoring in the basement room." The brown-clad soldier reported and replied.

"Good. Don't let her escape."

"Sir... Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Don't worry! Bern has plenty of enemies. The young sister of King Zephidel... We'll be sure to get a hefty amount of money by turning her in to one of their foes."

"..." The basic solider dotted quietly.

"We're not going to make it anywhere by serving our country, anyway so we're better off thinking of ways to make money fast, no?"

"Yes, of course sir. ...But there is one little problem with that plan..."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I just received a report... It seems that Princess Guinevere's servant has escaped..."

"WHAT?" The purple-armored man raged a loud, startling the simple soldier near him. "You fool, why didn't you say so earlier!" The other was about to say something, but fumbled in his words and remained slient as his commander shouted again. "Go search for her immediately! Don't let her get away!"

* * *

><p>Approaching from the other side of the mountain was Roy's crew, who stopped briefly, being near the village. Everyone was a little familiar with the area, having follow Merlinus directions. Matthew was taking in the view quite well, his eyes wandering over every detail. He was especially excited to see the growing, lush trees, and the lively ground below.<p>

"Master Roy, it's around here somewhere." Merlinus began, catching his young master's attention easily.

"This is where we're supposed to meet the mercenary band?" Roy questioned, wondering and also, trying to get confirmation from the merchant man.

"Yes, though it seems they aren't here yet." Merlinus lightly reported, nearly sighing until his brown eyes caught onto someone in the distance. "Hm, oh wait. I can see somebody running this way..." As soon as Merlinus spoke those words, everyone's attention turned to the figure approaching them. It was a woman dressed in white robes, having brown hair, matching brown eyes, and a staff in her hands. Matthew easily recognized it, and believed this woman was probably a priestess or some healer like his good friend, Himi, was.

"Watch out!" Roy called out to her as the woman ran closer, almost running into him.

"Oh, excuse me! I was in a hurry..."

"No, it's all right. I'm fine, but are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." The woman replied, smiling lightly.

"It's good that you're not hurt."

"...You are from Lycia, are you not?"

"Yes. I am the son of the Marquess of Pherae," Roy replies almost instantly, taking in this conversation as a bit of a sign for something. After studying in Ostia where your childhood friend has a slew of theives and intelligence, one would learn how to detect instances or signs of trouble upon speaking to someone new they meet, diving into clues, just based upon the person's facial expression, the tone of their voice, and how fast or slow they walked.

During their conversation, Allen and Lance were talking with Marcus, Bors was fining his lance, Wolt was sharpening his arrows, and Matthew utterly wandered from the group quietly, being captivated by something he had seen when they first came to this area of Lycia. Back to Roy and the woman, unlike most reactions, Roy was surprised by the woman's reaction to his claim.

"Oh... dear goodness! I am thankful of the guidance!"

"Hm?" Roy questioned, utterly confused.

"Please, could you help me rescue my mistress?" the woman asks, her face now contorted with worry and concern. Everyone in the group stirred up from the alerting danger by the lady's voice, all gathering around as the conversation continued. "What happened?" the Pheraen lord asked.

"My mistress and I were traveling to meet someone from the Lycia Alliance. However, while we were passing through here, we fell into a trap set by Rude, the lord of the castle just east of here. We were captured." The woman's face fell into even more worry when she finished.

"What?" Allen questioned, anger surfacing his face just like yesterday when he heard about bandits attacking Castle Pherae.

"That's horrible." Lance added, fearing the worst.

The nobleman agreed with his two cavaliers, then looked at the woman again. "Can we have your name, ma'am?"

"Ah, yes... my name is Ellen." the Sister replied, however, approaching them was the teal-haired merchant that served as Roy's advisor as well as the storage for necessary items the company needed to store-just in his carriage.

"Master Roy! We must not get into unnecessary entanglements with Bern now!" Merlinus warned, hoping the young lord would listen. Unfortunately, from seeing the expression on Roy's face, his decision seemed it was already made. "But we can't neglect a person who has come to meet someone from the Alliance." The red-head swordsman began, "...But, it isn't smart to charge into enemy fields either..." He paused when he looked up and saw a foot soldier, in brown colored armor approaching them. Roy instinctively pushed the woman behind him, his blue eyes concentrated on the man before him.

"There they are!" he shouted. "Hey guys, over here! Get the servant girl!" What? What was going on? "It doesn't matter whether she's dead or alive!" Pretty soon, two more foot soldiers came rushing into the scene, armed with lances and shields. This didn't look good. "Oh, no..." the white robed woman gasped in shock. Roy turned to the teal-haired man, frowning.

"Well, Merlinus, they attacked first. We have to fight, don't we?"

"You won't pay heed of me, now will you?" The older male sighed lightly, then got back into his carriage to steer his horse and the supplies he had stored for everyone. "I guess I can be a witness to how much you have learned in Ostia."

"Alright!" Roy smiled, then turned to his companions, Lance, Allen, Marcus, Wolt and Bors. "We're go-huh? Where's Matthew?" The others stopped briefly, before the green-haired cavalier spotted the mysterious swordsman crouched down in a fair distance, having found interest in growing flowers. "He's over there, Lord Roy!" Lance called. "Hey, Matthew! Come over here, there's trouble!"

The spiky-haired blond noticed the voice calling to him, and seemed well aware of the situation. It have looked like he was studying the scenes of lush greenery at first-which was true for a while-but in reality, he sensed vibes. These vibes, he felt weren't very good, and his sensation was nearly right on the money. He stood up from his spot and lightly jogged over back to the group, his pale-blue eyes focused on their leader, Roy. "There's a lot of them on the other side of the mountain." Matthew began, nearly baffling the others.

"There's a lot of them? On the other side of the mountain?" The auburn haired lord repeated.

"Yes. A lot of enemy foot soldiers like those." Matthew pointed out to the three who were advancing them as they spoke. "They don't look very friendly..."

"Of course not. They're Bern soldiers!" Allen partially hissed through his teeth.

"All right, that's enough." Roy stopped them. "We're going to charge the castle! Miss Ellen, you can hide some place safe..."

"No, I will accompany you." Ellen refused, making her strong point. "I cannot fight, but I can heal wounded allies."

"Oh, but..."

"I'm the one that got you tangled up into this mess. Please let me be of some help."

Roy sighed a little, feeling he would either regret letting her come or not. Apparently, seeing the seriousness in her brown eyes, the Pheraen couldn't say no so simply. "Okay, but please don't strain yourself."

"Yes, thank you for your consideration." Ellen said, bowing politely as thanks.

"Right. All right, everyone! Let's move!" Roy called to his allies, all of them spreading out, with Ellen staying close with Merlinus just in case. Lance brandished his lance as did Allen, Bors always had his out, and Marcus equipped himself with a lance as well. Wolt prepared his arrows and bow and lastly, Matthew spun a basic Iron Sword in his hand. The archer of the group, Wolt, took notice and looked questionably at the spiky-blond.

"Hey, Matt? What happened to your huge sword?"

"Hm?" Matthew blinked, then realized what Wolt was asking and chuckled. "Well, it's in its sheath at the moment, and in Sir Merlinus' caravan. I don't want to use it. It might be dangerous. That's why I'm using the same blade as your Lord Roy." He knew Roy told him to simply call him by his first name without the title, but he simply couldn't when being around one of his close comrades. Wolt smiled and shrugged it off as okay, then proceeded to head along into battle with Roy following behind him.

"Wolt!" Roy called to the archer, who looked back and grinned.

"Master Roy, how should we go about this? There's three of them."

"We'll take the soldier to the left."

"All right then, let's go!"

The pair of teens rushed to meet the enemy, who saw them coming. He readied his lance and charged for them, only to be met with the archer loading an arrow into his bow. "Oh, damn!" the foot soldier scowled hatefully, getting his shield ready as he continued his advance. Wolt moved out of the way and Roy met the man's charge with his blade. He knew he was at a disadvantage, with lances besting swords. In this case, the soldier could stab Roy at a distance and he couldn't retaliate as easily. "Master Roy, be careful!" the light-green haired archer called out as he faded behind a few trees. This would conceal him perfectly, seeing as he had green hair-despite it not being as green as the leaves on the trees themselves.

"Keh! Your man just ditched you, boy!" The enemy soldier laughed haughtily as he attempted to thrust the spear of his lance into his opponent. However, Roy saw it coming from a mile away-literally, even though they were in close quarters-and dodged the oncoming attack.

"You're sadly mistaken if you thought so." Roy stated flatly.

"What? Grrrh!" the Bern soldier growled, charging for the Pheraen. "I'll shut you up, brat! Take this-!" The man lunged his lance straight for Roy, who didn't even flinch or move. The sound of something being struck between flesh and fabric was heard, and the tip of the lance stopped at Roy's face, just an inch before it. The soldier grunted as he collapsed to the ground, struggling to get up. Two arrows were lodged into the back of his knee caps of his legs, forcing him to stumble forward.

"Gaaah! What the hell just happened!"

"You were hit by an archer you carelessly forgot about." Roy answered, then lowered his Rapier's point through the man's neck, jarring it until he was surely dead. After that was taken care of, Wolt returned into the scene, smiling proudly. "We make a good team, Master Roy."

"Yeah," Roy agreed, but frowned. "You know Wolt, you can just call me "Roy". You don't have to address me as your master."

"I must learn from Lord Marcus and address you properly, so Master Roy, let us be off and meet the enemy." Wolt replied then strolled off quickly. The red-head sighed, resisting the urge to cross his arms. "Oh Wolt..." Roy half grumbled, but decided to let it go and continue fighting the Berns who challenged them.

The next soldier to meet his demise was at the work of the two cavalier friends, Allen and Lance. The two rode on their horses, almost tauntingly to the foot soldier who couldn't read their movements, but stayed his ground. Allen was the first to strike, raising his lance skillfully, all the while his horse had taken command to continuing his path. The red-haired horse rider grunted as he jabbed his lance towards the Bern knight, who blocked with his shield on response. "You won't get away that easily!" the defending man spat, which Allen drove off with a shoving thrust of his weapon.

The man skidded back a few ways, dust trailing in front of him as he tried to maintain his position. "Hmph! You have no idea who you're dealing with." Allen replied roughly, grinning to boot. "You're in no position to tell us anything at this point." Lance moved in, spinning his own lance with ease, as he charged for the shield user. "Take this!" The green-haired cavalier shouted, throwing his lance at incredible speed-which was a javelin-straight for the Bern knight who was stabbed through the back of his chest.

"Grruuh!" the soldier bellowed, spitting out a large amount of blood from his mouth, trembling as his life was coming to an end. His eyes widened when he saw another coming his way, with only a short sword in hand. Matthew advanced the soldier, jumping over him with a simple flip, then kicking the javelin further in the man's back. He fell down to his death, the impact proven too much to handle. The blond frowned a bit and scratched his head. "I didn't even get a chance." He said, which Lance and Allen half chuckled.

"Don't worry. There's probably more where they came from... I'll bet." Allen stated rather darkly.

"You did say there was a lot of them on the other side of the mountain, did you not, Matthew?" Lance questioned next, retrieving his bloodied javelin from the fallen soldier's back.

"I did. This is going to sound weird but I sensed them when I was studying the ground earlier. Call it a warrior's hunch, I suppose. There's a good thirty of them, I believe." Matthew spotted more soldiers, this time, ones that lugged axes over their shoulders. More of them, apparently. "They don't seem to be quitting anytime soon."

"That's how the enemy works; once provoked, never surrends." the green-haired cavalier added. "Come, we should meet them!" The other two nodded and began their advance. Matthew agreed on using the Iron Sword he had with him this time. Allen and Lance were shocked to see the blond had been keeping up with their horses, despite he was running. On foot. What the... The two cavaliers exchanged surprised looks, though decided to ignore it just this once-for the second time, actually-and advance for the oncoming enemies. They had jumped over a cliff when Marcus and Bors finished off the remainind soldier, and Roy and Wolt also coming back from defeating the soldier they had gone after.

Merlinus and Ellen were just behind them all, staying close by, with the Sister looking worried for them. "Is everyone all right?" She asked.

"We're all okay, thank you." Roy replied after examining the fighters. "Stay on alert though, Miss Ellen."

Not too far from there, a group of people were entering the battlefield; a man with aquamarine colored hair, a scar over his left eye, wearing blue armor and shirtless, and muscular toned all around his bod, especially his arms and legs. The next person was a female, riding upon a white, winged horse-a pegasus-sporting short, blue hair, matching eyes, and wore a light robe of white with blue designs. Her legs were exposed and her boots were long and blue as well. She stood with the first man, who had had a sword sheathed and strapped to his back.

"They should be around here somewhere..." the first man started, looking around with his eyes. "Thany, could you go and check to see if the Pherae Army is around here?" Thany was the name of the pegasus rider, who responded with a cheery "Sure!". She rode off, taking to the skies, very similarly to the wvyern knight Miledy, earlier. The next man to approach the sword wielder was a male with untamed brown hair, having small, brown eyes, a blue head band around his forehead, a simple blue shirt and dark brown pants and boots to go along with it. He had an axe slugged on his shoulder, much like the enemy fighters did, and was muscularly toned to boot as well. He looked like he was well into his late thirties.

"Dieck, who's our client this time?" the blue-garbed fighter asked.

"The Pherae family, one of the nobles of Lycia. The marquess's son is going to join the Lycia Alliance."

Another man with fiery orange hair, also untamed, being held back by a green head band, wearing a matching, dark green sleevless shirt, the first button was undone, and had dark grey colored pants on. He too shared the muscularly his companions had, also wielding an axe to his favor. "So we're going up against Bern?" the mercenary axe user asked next, his small eyes concentrated on Dieck, the first mercenary's name.

"That's what it looks like."

"A worthy opponent! Time to show some skill, eh?" the first fighter proudly buffed.

"Bern... this one's going to be tough. Better be careful." the second fighter cautioned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Thany, the pegasus knight continued her search for another that looked different, having seen the army of what appeared to be Bern below. To the west, she saw four soldiers clashing away with seven others, one in particular had red hair as bright as a burning fire. "That must be them!" She told herself quietly, circling around. Matthew's eyes wandered upwards and noticed that a person flying on a flying horse were miles above them, and seemingly circled them before taking off. Wait, a flying horse? "Flying horses exist here?" He asked himself, nearly baffled. Why did ths surprise him? "Either they exist or I need to lay off those Dream Leaves..." He looked up again and noticed the person on the white, winged steed was gone in the distance and sighed.<p>

"I hope that's not an enemy or else we'll have some trouble..."

"What's the matter, Matthew?" Wolt asked, noticing his new comrade had been distracted from the battle, and now assisting the distraction. "You're talking about something. What's up?"

"Oh, Wolt. I just saw this person on a...winged horse. ...Are they normal, here?"

"Huh? Oh, you must have seen a pegasus knight. People that normally ride them are females; Pegasus are what the flying horses are called and they are naturally from the nation of Ilia. And don't worry, they're as normal here as your spiked hair is to you."

"That's a clever way of putting it. That was my first time seeing one. They're told in fairy tale books where I'm from, so I was in disbelief at first."

"Ha-ha, I was the same way when I was little until I met Lilina's mother and _she_ had a pegasus. Then I knew they were real. Anyway, if you think that's the enemy, then it's no trouble. Pegasi knights have trouble controlling their mid-air steeds when there's archers or Wind Mages around. Arrows hurt their wings, and Wind magic cuts them down easily." Wolt smiled proudly. "No need to fret. I'm an archer of great skill. I'll shoot her down before she has a chance to attack."

Matthew pondered lightly, thinking. _Wind magic, huh? I suppose that can translate into Wind Psynergy... I think I have a few spells up my sleeves. _The blond nodded to Wolt at his advice and statement, knowing the archer was indeed skilled. "All right Wolt. Thanks for the information. It seems I've a lot to learn."

"No problem, Matthew. Now, let's get back into the battle, or we'll miss everything."

"Of course. Lead the way."

Back to the mercenaries...

Upon the statement made of Bern's toughness, Thany, the pegasus knight from before, came flying back as quick as lightning-almost. "Hey!" She called over to her group, steering her winged horse to land carefully by Dieck. "I think I've found them! But it looks like they're fighting somebody from down there."

"What? A battle's already started? We better hurry!" Dieck said hastily, he and his small group preparing themselves. Enemy soldiers were well on their way, and the mercenary pack were ready. "It looks like they're coming for us. Let's handle this quickly and meet with the Pheraens." Dieck told them, removing his Iron Blade from its sheath. Thany readied her Slim Lance, and the two axe fighters, Ward, the one in blue, and Lot, the other in green, practice swung their axes for battle.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the battlefield, Roy's group were in the midst of fighting the four soldiers as Thany had seen. The fight with them didn't seem to last very long, as the power of the seven outwieghed the four easily. Roy and Wolt took care of an enemy lance wielder; the Pheraen noble sharing blows against the soldier, then Wolt finishing him off with a striking arrow to the barely visible chin of the man, felling him. The two teens smiled in triumph, watching as Marcus and Allen dispatch an axe wielder, then Bors and Lance defeat the third soldier. Matthew rushed the last enemy, a man also using an axe, who wildly swung his weapon furiously at the teenaged blond. Matthew ducked, then drove his sword skyward like an uppercut fist, drilling the blade through the idiot's chin, much as how Wolt had done earlier. This lobbed off his chin, the man wailing in pain.<p>

"Aaah! Y-y-you stupid b-bastard!" the man roared, tears pouring out of his eyes as the pain was excruciating. The insult swept past Matthew like a breeze, ignoring it and finishing the Bern soldier by sliding the flat side of his weapon through the top of the man's head. The forehead was sent flying, blood spattered everywhere, and half of the brain exposed as blood flooded from the semi decapitation. Veins dislocated and shriveled up upon the exposure to oxygen, and a pool of the crimson liquid poisoned the ground below the fallen. Matthew shook the blade by the hilt, the excess blood dripping from the flat part in which had partaken to ending the life.

"I feel like I'm acting heartless." The Earth Adept paused momentarily. "But I'm not so used to fighting over human beings. All of the creatures I fought back home were, well, monsters. That reminds me... How in the world am I going to get back...?"

"Matthew, all the enemies have been defeated here, we should get going." Roy started as he approached the once again distracted teen. "... ...Matthew?"

"Hm? Oh, hello Lord Ro-"

"Matthew. Remember, I told you that you can address me simply as "Roy" yesterday..."

"I remember. It's just, it'll feel awkward if I called you that, you know? I'm being respectful."

"I understand that, however, you're also disrespecting me by addressing me by the title when I prefer if you simply called me by my first name."

The teen Adept stopped for a moment, crossing his arms, eyebrows shifted curiously. The guy had a point; regardless of his actions to be respectful, _he_ was disrespecting the choice of the nobleman. How weird, to try and be humble when the humbled must not humble? That was confusing, and Matthew shook it away mentally. "All right, if you insist. It'll still be awkward to me..."

"No, try not to think of it like that, Matthew. I feel I can truly trust you as much as I trust everyone else. But, what were you saying earlier?"

"Uhh..." Matthew paused, chuckling nervously. "Nothing really. Just noticing how different this place is compared to where I came from, is all."

"Ah, that's right. You've yet to tell me where exactly you're from. You don't look like someone from Elibe, though it could be your strange attire. Perhaps from another...continent?"

"...You could say something like that. I suppose I can't really hide it. I'll tell you guys once this battle is over with. Could you wait until then?"

"Of course, Matthew."

"Thank you." The blond said with a light smile, his and Roy's clash of blue eyes meeting before turning back into the battle. "Hey, L...Roy, we still have a lot of enemies to cut through. There's around ten soldiers of Bern left." The Pheraen heir blinked at the number of enemies left, seeing as there were probably over thirty of them in estimation. How did the number decrease in such a short amount of time? They had only been fighting for at least a good hour and a half. Surely there had to have been more. "Are you sure, Matthew? You did say there were twenty or something others on the other side of the mountain earlier."

"I did, yes." The blond repeated, "But there's others here that I sense." Matthew, being the Earth Adept he was, always felt when people were coming or approaching, due to his alignment with the very element. He could feel the person's footsteps against the ground from his own feet, the pressure and weight against each step taken, he could tell if they had evil intentions or not. "Not sure how to put this, but there's a few men in the battlefield taking on the fight with us. There's three of them, and one is very light and hardly lands to the ground, but they're there, too..." Roy's eyes widened a little at Matthew's claim, and could hardly believe it.

That's when the thought hit him; the mercenary group his father hired. "They must have arrived and noticed we were engaged in battle." Roy began, "The mercenaries hired, I mean."

"That appears to be the only explanation of the sensations I had felt."

"Apparently so... Matthew, are you some sort of mage?"

"Mage? You mean, one who uses magic?"

"Yes."

"..." Matthew dotted. This kid was crawling up his alley, but he was getting right on the money. There was no point lying, but for the sake of everything, perhaps he didn't have to truly hide it. "Yes, you can say I studied on magic." _I suppose, if that's what it's called. I read up on this in a book in that village I stayed in. This world is very strange, indeed..._

"Incredible. I've never heard of a magic-wielding swordsman before. You must have studied a lot on both subjects."

"Right... Hey, someone's coming towards us."

The rest of Roy's group were nearing the red-head himself when a man with aquamarine hair-Dieck-spotted them and was heading towards them as Matthew said. The company kept on guard, but remained calm. Perhaps this was the mercenary, or maybe a soldier from the enemy line that wanted to talk. Whoever it was, they were nearing Roy. "Are you Roy of the Pherae family?" Dieck asked, which the nobleman by name nodded.

"Yes, but who are you?"

"I'm Dieck. I think you've heard the news from an old guy named Merlinus."

Upon hearing the merchant's name from the man's mouth, Roy lit up lightly. "So you're the leader of the mercenary band?"

"It's just a little group, really. I'm sorry we're late. I didn't think that a battle was already going on."

"Well... We have our issues..."

"No no, we're not blaming you for it." Dieck noted, trying not to get the boy's emotion down. "Actually, everyone's all excited and saying that they can show off their skills already."

"Thank you. That is encouraging to hear." the red-haired heir said, smiling.

"All right then, let's get this battle over with, shall we?"

"Yes."

The next thing that happened, the others; Ward, Lot and Thany, were seen, which Matthew took notice of the flying horse and its rider. He recognized them as the flying white steed and person earlier that had been circling them from above. They were apart of the mercenaries? What was a pretty girl like her doing with them? _Maybe trying to get by in this world with some money to live on._ Was his first, initial thought. Soon enough, more enemy soldiers were approaching, now attacking Ward! It was four against one, and the man was dodging all of their attacks, counterattacking with his axe as best as he could! An archer, one of the four soldiers that were ganging on Ward, shot a few arrows at the fighter.

The burly man was able to dodge three of them, but the fourth one lodged into his lower abdomen, making him suspectible to the other three assailants. "Urgh!" Ward grunted, still managing to move. Two of Bern's knights moved in, one readying a lance, the other with an axe, lunging forward towards the mercenary. Ward gritted his teeth as he as he blocked the attacks with the flat of his axe, defending himself as best as he could. "Hold on, Ward!" Lot called out to his friend, rearing his heavy weapon back and chunked it-a Hand Axe-at the nearest enemy foot soldier. It struck the man through his weak armor, and the boomerang-like axe returned to its thrower with blood and flesh attached. With this, Ward was able to push the other fighter back and escape behind his friend to heal his wound with a vulnerary.

"Thank you, Lot." Ward said, with the orange-haired man grinning wide.

"Any time, my friend! Now get that wound healed up so you can join me!"

"Yes... of course." the blue shirt fighter said, grunting as he carefully jerked the arrow out from his lower abdomen. "Damn, that actually hurt..."

Lance rode up on his horse alongside Allen, now riding towards the archer that shot Ward earlier. The yellow-armored cavalier roared a battle cry as he withdrew his sword, twirling it in his hand, and attacked the bow user twice, slashing him across the chest in close quarters. The man stumbled back to avoid a third hit from Allen, trying to run off for a good hit on the mounted units. However, before he could get in any hits, Thany rushed him with her Slim Lance in tow, silencing him.

There were eight more soldiers left, according to Matthew's sensing power, as Roy put it for now.

Ellen quickly rushed to Ward's aid, concentrating her energy into her staff, and rose it over his head. The blue sphere glistened with energy, the blue aura that bloomed from its magical essence spiraled down towards the injured man, even though he applied a vulnerary to it. His wound was beginning to heal, closing up and the blood dried up as well. "Ah, thank you." Ward sighed in relief, Ellen smiling. She may have not done much, but she was going to do her best to help.

"You're welcome. Please be careful." She told the fighter, who simply winked.

"No worries. I will be! Now, stay back, Sister. You'll be needed after this fight is over." The burly man left to head back into the fray, and the white-robed woman nodded. She would wait and rush to assistance whenever she was needed or had to go. She was a Sister after all, and healing those was apart of her job as a St. Elimine bishop.

* * *

><p><strong>At the castle...<strong>

"Damnit! Who is opposing us with such small numbers?" Rude asked one of his cohorts, who trembled at the booming of his voice.

"I-It appears to be a band of the Lycian Alliance, s-sir." The solider responded, stammering however.

"Hmph! That stupid servant girl must have gotten their attention and now they're attacking! They'll try to take the princess if they find her here... We must finish them off outside or else it'll be over!" Rude shouted. The soldier remained where he was, almost cluelessly, until the purple-armored man boomed again. "DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? I said go kill them now!"

"Y-yessir!" the man stumbled, rushing out.

* * *

><p>The group were closing in on the castle's outerior, having just a few soldiers to take out before they were at the castle's gates. Thany was attacked by a soldier with a Javelin, who missed horribly because she took to the skies. Another tried challenging her with his axe, but also missed, and the pegasus knight retaliated with two jabs of her Slim Lance. Finishing off the axe user was none other than Lance himself, slicing through the man easily with his blade. Another battle ensued, and this time, another soldier, also equipped with a javelin, stupidly attacked Marcus by throwing his weapon. The aged paladin easily evaded the blow, allowing Lot and Ward to double team the fool and utterly destroy him with the combination of the Hand Axe and Iron Axe.<p>

Thany, Bors and Allen triple teamed a lone lance user; Thany attacked twice with her Slim Lance again, Bors pierced the wounded soldier through his shoulder blade, and Allen finished him with a stabbing of his own lance, drawing the weapon out of the gash of the man's neck that spilled blood all over, creating yet another pool of it. In fact, this entire battleground was becoming torn with pools of blood. The last man of that area, the enemy, used an axe as well, now lunging for Ward, battle cry and all. Ward noticed him, thanks to his outburst shouting, and dodged by jumping backwards. The man's axe was struck into the ground, whihc gave the mercenary a chance to counter.

"Hrraaaah!" Ward cried a loud, swinging his own weapon swiftly at his attacker, only for the brute to dodge just as skillfully as he had! Charging behind him was none other than Roy, Wolt and Matthew, having seen the attack from a distance, feeling the need to assist the once wounded man. With his Iron Sword, the red-head lunged forward first, thrusting his blade forward. However, the brute sneered, moving his body out of the way, but getting cut across his bare shoulder by the Pheraen boy.

"What the?" Roy gawked, only to be elbowed away by the man.

"Hey!" Matthew and Wolt called out simultaneously, also springing into action. Seeing Roy getting hurt had him and Wolt set off for some reason, though he knew why Wolt would be upset. They were obviously close, almost like brothers. Matthew felt that way about his best friend of his childhood, Tyrell. The blond swordsman struck first, landing a decent hit against the large man's other arm, almost slashing it off.

"Hrumph! Take this, brat!" the man spat, finally retrieving his axe and swinging it wildly. Matthew's eyes gaped open just slightly, knowing he would be unable to dodge at such close range. Roy managed to get up, gawking as he could only watch with horror. "Matthew!" He shouted. "Block!" Wolt yelled after, getting an arrow ready quickly. Matthew quickly listened to his comrades and blocked the oncoming attack. However, he didn't block with his sword, but with his arms! Wolt and Roy were astonished, and almost couldn't believe it. Surrounding Matthew's arms were...stones? How was that even possible? Where did they come from?

"WHAAAAT?" the burly brute of Bern groaned irritably, watching as Matthew had instantaneously brought up some strange wall of magic. The teen pushed the man back with applied strength from the use of his Psynergy, the shielding stones around his arms faded and crumbled to the ground simply as dust. Matthew brushed his hand against his cheek, which had lightly been cut from the impact. "He actually hit me. What a surprise."

"Matthew, are you all right?" Roy asked, hurrying to his side.

"Just fine. But that guy won't be soon."

The foe of a fighter recovered from his stumbling, and was about to rage forward at the two swordsman; however an arrow shot through the back of his head, piercing through his right eye felled him first. Standing behind him with a confident smirk was none other than Wolt. "That man was annoying." the Pheraen archer spoke truthfully, the two agreeing. "No kidding..." Roy added, pausing and staring at Matthew. "So, what was that all about back there?"

"...I think I should add that to my list of things to explain after this..." Matthew simply said, which Roy complied.

"I suppose so. Come, let's finish this. I believe there should be four more left."

"That's right." Matthew confirmed, treating the enemy no more than checkers on a checkerboard.

* * *

><p>"S-Sir. It appears we have underestimated the enemy! They are nearing the castle as we speak!" A soldier reported to Rude, who was fuming with rage.<p>

"How? How did they cut through our defenses so easily? We had the upper hand in numbers!"

"Yes, th-that's true, sir. But they have outsmarted us in some way. There's just thirteen of them, but they're formidable in such small numbers. It's almost amazing on how coordinated they worked together to take out our men in such a short time."

"FOOL!" Rude boomed, startling the soldier once again. "Do you realize what this could mean? We'll be done for! And if they find the princess... then we're definitely screwed over and we won't have anything left to sell! Urrgh! Go after the leader of that Lycian Alliance. Make him beg for mercy! Destroy him! If he's down, then they'll retreat for sure!"

"Y-yes sir! I will go tell the remaining men." Once he was gone, Rude took it upon himself to equip himself with his helmet, shield and lance. It appears he would have to stand outside and guard the castle gates himself against these simpletons. _The others are worthless! They cannot be counted on. I'm ashamed they were even assigned to me! Bah!_ Rude thought, grumbling in anger. "All of you!" he pointed to the remaining indoor soldiers who saluted. "Guard the princess with your lives! Don't let them get to her should I fall in battle!"

"Yes, Sir Rude!" they said in unison as the man prepared to leave the castle's interior.

"Thirteen, persistent pests that I must deal with on my own. This shouldn't be a problem for me. I have heavy armor, and they won't be able to pierce through this at all. Heheh, I'll be the one taking the victory, all by myself."

* * *

><p>"Haaaah!" Lance roared, swinging his sword at an axeman, who was struck, his wound deep. The Pheraen cavalier steered his horse around, moving out of the way as Lot chunked his Hand Axe expertly at the axeman enemy, splitting through his upper chest, ending him quickly. Three left.<p>

"Take this!" Allen bellowed, thrusting his sword at a soldier's waist, who had been equipped with an Iron Sword as well. The man, however, was able to dodge a little, though still attained damage. He grumbled irritably, only to meet his demise by Dieck's swordsmanship. Just one more left. In the meantime, Ellen rushed over to Allen, Lance, and Wolt, using her staff to heal them of their injuries quickly, so they could resume their fight. The three thanked and appreciated her assistance, grabbing up their weapons and hurried into the fray. The last of their foe was a simple archer, and he looked like he wasn't going down anytime soon. "You'll never win this castle!" the bow user shouted at the top of his lungs, rapid firing at everyone who got too close. Remembering his goal, he spotted Roy, believing the auburn was the head of this group of Lycians.

"DIE!" the archer screamed, taking a chance shot at Roy when he was close enough. During the course of this battle, the red-head had been switching use of his Rapier and Iron Sword, and at the moment, he had his Rapier equipped. He saw the arrow coming and waited for it to come closer. When it did, he swung his sword at it, deflecting it to his right, where it landed to the ground, slashed in half. "Wh-what?" the archer gasped in shock, then balled up his fist in anger. "You will die today! There's no avoiding death! Take these, hahaha!" The man then fired off several more arrows, probably around ten or twelve of them at rapid speed. Roy's eyes went wide again, knowing he couldn't deflect all twelve of them. Needless to say, he was in a jam.

"This guy is a lunatic." Matthew grumbled under his breath, which Allen overheard somehow.

"Tell me about it!"

Both were rushing to meet the arrows head on, but were beaten to it by Marcus. The aged man grabbed his young lord out of harm's way, steering his horse from the dangers of the raining arrows. All twelve arrows missed, rather horribly. "Thank you, Marcus." Roy said, as the paladin carefully allowed his master to jump off the back of his horse.

"Master Roy, you must be careful." Marcus warned seriously. "It would be chaotic should we lose you."

"I know..."

"I would hate to bring your dead body back to Lord Eliwood... So please, just be cautious."

"...Right. I will be, Marcus." The Pheraen boy was about to head back and give his little slice of revenge to the archer that tried to kill him, when Bors marched forward. The orange-armored Ostian knight stepped in front of Roy, his lance and shield ready. "I will handle this last one. He should be of no problem for me to handle. You worry about the leader of this casualty, my lord."

"Are you sure, Bors?"

"Positive. Now, stand aside. I shall take care of this matter easily." Bors met the archer, who was literally freaking out because of the knight coming his way. He prepared more arrows, hoping he would get a lucky strike somewhere in there.

"S-stay back!" The bow user shouted, firing off another set of arrows. The Ostian knght held up his shield to deflect the array of arrows, the sound of "clinks", "clanks", and distorted springs were all that anyone could hear, along with the march of the heavy footsteps Bors carried with him, due to his armor. The stupid archer kept firing arrow and arrow, his hope shriveling as the Ostian drew closer. "I-I'm warning you! I'm not afraid of-!" the man with the bow started, but noticed he was now out of arrows. He gulped as Bors neared him, glaring down with his small, green eyes.

"Hmph!" Bors grunted, shoving his shield into the archer's face, knocking him back.

"Gaah!" the small man bellowed, his nose bleeding, broken out of place. "You son of a-guuh!" The man's last words, as Bors thrusted his Iron Lance through the man's abdomen, then tossed him aside a distance as if he were nothing but paper. "Good work, Bors. That was great." Roy praised, the Ostian smiled.

"Hm, now that's over, we have something left." Bors said, nodding to the castle's gates. Standing there, guarding, was a lone soldier in purple armor, with a lance of his own.

"That must be the last of them," Matthew noted. "He looks tough, so we should all be careful. Who knows what he'll do."

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Thany flew around, noticing a village and quickly decided to let the villagers know of the battle ongoing. When she was close enough, she overheard someone screaming! "Oh no! What's going on?" Thany wondered, hurrying her descent as much as possible. A single brigand was stealing about to attack in all the confusion! Seeing the impending danger, the Ilian knight rushed to meet the man in battle, her Javelin prepared.<p>

"Hey you!" Thany called out, surprising the brute. He paused in surprise, taking notice of the winged, white horse and its rider. Thany twirled her lance and chunked it straight for the burly bandit, striking him through his stomach. He gutted out incoherent noises, falling dead to the ground soon afterwards. The blue-haired woman retrieved her weapon, landing at the base of the village and got off her pegasus. "Is everyone all right?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh!" A woman with brown hair in a ponytail, wearing an orange dress. "Yes, we're all right. You saved us. If that man got into our village, I don't know what would have happened to us. Or to this very precious sword." The woman held a blade in her hands, trembling. "I was really scared."

"Don't be, it's all right now." Thany reassured, smiling.

"Oh, will you take this with you? That lord of the castle, his name is Rude. He is a knight with a lot of armor on him. I believe this sword here will be very valuable and useful. Please, take it."

"I don't think I should. You may need it one day-" Thany began, but was interrupted.

"No, I insist. Please. Something about that man troubles us. It would be better off in your hands, one as skilled as you." Thany was about to reject when the woman presented the weapon to her. The blue haired knight carefully examined the sword, taking note of its curved edge. It was reversed, almost as if it didn't have the purpose of killing, but rather, to slice through something other than flesh. Thany gasped, realizing just what this sword was; an Armorslayer! "This... is an Armorslayer. And you said this Rude is a knight?"

"Yes."

"Then, this will definitely help us. I'm not much of a sword person, but I know someone that knows how to handle this." The pegasus knight bowed politely. "Thank you ever so much!"

"No, the pleasure is mine. Thank you again for saving us!"

With the sword in her grasp, Thany waved good-bye to the villager, mounting her pegasus and once again took to the skies. She just had to deliver this to Dieck, as he was the only one that she knew could use the blade. It was a good thing her senses told her to patrol the area from the skies, or else she probably would have missed that opportunity.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Thany, the fight against the enemy, Rude, was already commencing. Lance had sped ahead to meet the man in battle, however, the knight had noticed his approach and began his assault. "Damn! Just when I thought luck was with me..." he muttered, throwing his javelin straight for Lance. The cavalier of Pherae saw the javelin headed his way and pulled the reigns of the horse back.<p>

"Whoa!" he scrambled, directing his horse another direction to evade the attack. "Don't get too close, he'll just throw his javelin!" He warned his comrades after.

"Great, looks like he joined the Javelin club." Dieck said sarcastically. "How do you suppose we beat him? Our weapons won't do any good. All that armor on him, he's practically invulnerable."

"Waaaaaait!" called out a female's voice. The head of the hired mercenaries glanced up, noticing Thany, the pegasus knight, was approaching them. Where had she gone off to?

"Thany? Where have you been?" Dieck wondered, his arms crossed.

"I was patrolling around and saw the village to the west about to get attacked by a lone bandit. But I stopped him, and was awarded with this!" The blue haired woman presented the Armorslayer she received to her boss, smiling as he took it into his hands. "The village woman who gave this to me warned me about Rude, the lord of the castle we're all going to, so it should be useful, right?" Dieck nodded to her explanation, and after a few moments of studying the weapon, the shirtless mercenary handed the blade to Roy, which curiously struck Thany. "Wh-what? You're not using it, Dieck?"

"I will, but I believe Roy should use it now." He said. "This fight is his."

"But..." Both the woman and Roy interjected, however Dieck shook his head.

"We're mercenaries, not heroes. This is your claim now, son of the Pheraen family. This victory is yours."

"...If you feel that way, then I will go. Thank you, Dieck, Thany."

"No rush. Just don't get yourself killed." The mercenary swordsman replied. "Roy, if you weaken him, we can all attack him once his guard is down."

Roy nodded, taking the Armorslayer as his temporary sword against Rude. He sheathed his Rapier and Iron Sword, trying to get comfortable with the new weapon. It definitely felt weird, but he would have to adjust. After a deep breath, Roy and his company headed over to Rude, being cautious, as the man would probably have some sneaky tricks up his sleeve. "Let's get this over with."

"Hmph! Another one, eh? You just haven't learned your lesson!" Rude shouted as the red-head stood as his opponent. The purple armored knight from Bern studied the Pheraen carefully, chuckling darkly. "Oh, this is rich. You're letting a boy fight a man's battle? Hmph! This will be cakewalk, and I shall claim victory! You're all going to die!"

"Is that so?" Matthew taunted, garnering the knight's attention. "From the looks of things, you're outnumbered."

"I suggest you surrender and let us take the castle without unnecessary force." Roy said after, hoping this man would get the idea. Matthew was right; he was outnumbered, but he had a feeling this idiot wouldn't listen to reason and become hot with rage and pride.

"Me? Surrender? Hah! Not a chance, brats!" Rude snorted. "I will defeat you all here!" Rude roared his battle cry, throwing his lance yet again! It was so fast, Roy barely dodged. The lance sailed past his head, thankfully.

_This guy isn't kidding around. Lance was right. I better watch my head-literally._ Roy thought, seeing as Rude readied his Javelin again; mysteriously, the weapon would return to the thrower, much like a Hand Axe. The Pheraen took this opportunity to move in and attack! "Uaaah!" Roy cried, swinging his sword in close combat, slashing at Rude with admirable strength for someone his age possessed. The Bern knight barely saw the oncoming attack, unable to evade, but used his bulky defense of a shield to block the attack. Roy's strike rebounded, and he was shoved back by his shield as well, very similar to how Bors done to the archer.

The Pheraen stumbled backwards, blood trickling down his nose, but still in tact unlike the archer. Roy trembled, however with anger, as he wiped his nose quickly. This guy was strong, and he had they both had an advantage over the other; Roy had an armorslayer, but Rude had a lance, still advantageous over a sword anyhow. The others, Marcus more than them, were about to react when Matthew stopped them. "Don't do anything just yet. He's still in the game. I know we're to work together, but if you allow emotions to swallow you up and assist him, he can't learn to fight on his own when nothing else can be done."

"Are you saying we sit and do nothing?" Allen questioned.

"For now..." Matthew answered boldly. "I know you want to protect Roy, but he needs to learn. It's apart of his training as a marquess, right?" How did he know that? Oh well. "Remember what Dieck said? We have to get his defenses down and then we attack."

"That's true, but I can't let Master Roy get hurt like this!" Wolt raged. He took it upon himself to whip up an arrow and attack, however, the arrow did nothing to damage him! "What?"

"Heheh, your puny arrow will do nothing against me, idiot!" Rude laughed, now advancing towards Wolt, throwing his javelin straight for the teen archer.

"Wolt!" Matthew yelled, lunging forward quicker than anyone else could respond, and, with minimal Psynergy he promised he would not use until needed, infused with his sword, rather than use his hand like he normally would. "_Cutting Edge!_" Matthew psychically commanded, the magical essence of Water Psynergy coating his blade as he delivered the blow, the water slash slicing through the iron lance thrown. The javelin was split in half, then in half again, repetitively until it was no more but lumps of steel on the ground. This time, everyone was there, and saw it happen.

Matthew noticed everyone's gaze, but didn't care. All that mattered was that he saved Wolt from his death and idiocy. Rude was wide eyed, wondering what this child was and where he came from. "I...Impossible...!"

Normally, Psynergy was psychic energy; only Adepts could see, however the blond could tell that the people of Elibe could see it directly. So much for "invisible force" Psynergy was known for. It was practically like this "magic" of this world-anyone could see _that_. Regardless, Matthew turned to Roy, his pupils shrunk as he widened them. "Roy! What are you waiting for? Get him!" The Pheraen noble was shaken from his pausing trance, gritting his teeth and he tightened the grip around the hilt of the Armorslayer. Roy leapt forward, bringing the blade and battle cry with him! "Uwaa-haaa!"

Rude had no chance to evade, his armor being slashed off by the power of the Armorslayer!

"Wh-what! How can this be!" The Bern knight gawked, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, stunned. First the kid with the strange power, now this Pheraen brat with a ridiculously strong weapon! Wolt saw this chance of his, and fired off an arrow straight away. Roy skillfully ducked in time to allow the arrow to pierce through the man's unprotected groin area. "Allow me!" Bors ushered himself into the fray, remembering his promise to his Lady Lilina; protecting Roy at all costs. Rude was struggling to detach the arrow, which caused pain and soaked pants to fill with his own blood. It was thick and once the bottom of his pants were drenched, drips of the human liquid began to form and drop below him.

"Gghhh! H-how...?"

"It's simple. You underestimated us. Now, to put this to an end!" Bors once again twirled his lance, stabbing forward to the defenseless knight. The jarring through the man's neck wasn't enough, as Rude persistently continued to live. He stumbled backwards, slowly, slamming against a tree as he coughed up his blood and saliva, slowly feeling the hole that wounded his neck. He stared blankly at the Pheraens before him, blood splattered everywhere. He knew this would be his demise; greed. All he wanted was money, and in the end, he got death.

"Ugh..." Rude choked out, his face covered in the crimson fluid. "Greed... only... brings you ill...fate..." He mumbled out barely, straining himself. After speaking his last words, the knight finally fell to the calling of death, laying back and hanging his head low. No breath of life exited his nostrils. Victory belonged to the hands of Roy's group.

"Finally that dastard is dead." Allen huffed, crossing his arms. "He and his men were nothing but idiots."

"I would agree myself, but I'm a bit shaken up now." Wolt said, passively eying Matthew, who had said nothing after he shouted to Roy earlier. The next thing done, Roy securely conquered over the castle, and the remaining troops of Bern retreated. Once the castle was in their full possession, Merlinus and Ellen, as well as everyone else, were able to come inside, now for some earned rest of that battle. The Sister used her staff to heal Roy's minimal injuries, and the merchant, being nosy as he usually is, found something of interest.

"Master Roy!" Merlinus called, earning the attention of the Pherean lord. "We have rescued a lady trapped in the basement!"

"That must be Ellen's mistress. Have her come here." Roy directed, which Merlinus complied quickly. In a few moments, they returned, and walking with the teal-haired man, was a beautiful woman with pale, blonde hair, adoring brown eyes, the fairest of skin, and wearing a long robe that presented itself as royalty, or very close to it. She also looked like someone who had been studying the arts of magic, however, Roy couldn't be too sure for himself. Once the rescued woman stood before the young nobleman, Ellen recognized her and said, "Your Highness!".

"Ellen! Oh, are you all right?" the woman responded, very relieved to see her servant safe. "I never thought you would do such a brave thing for me... You had me worried, Ellen."

"I wanted to rescue you no matter what... So..."

"It is fine, Ellen. Thanks to you, I am safe now." After being reaquinated with her servant, the pale blonde turned to Roy, who stayed silent through the small conversation. "I am in your debt. May I ask your name...?"

"I am Roy, son of Eliwood, the Marquess of Pherae." Roy complied, feeling he had said that sometime today or before.

"Yes... And I am..."

"Your Highness... Are you sure?" Ellen partially interrupted, fearful.

"It is all right, Ellen." the lady confirmed, then continued, "My name is..." She paused lightly, then said, "Guinevere." Roy and Merlinus were taken aback by this, and the overhearing others, also looked in surprise. Matthew, however, just calmly listened from the distance he was standing at.

"Guinevere? That's impossible!" Roy repeated, stunned. "That's the name of the Princess of Bern!"

"Yes, that is who I am."

"What!" Merlinus exclaimed. "Do you plan on attacking us now?"

"Merlinus, wait a second."

"I beg your pardon Lord Roy, but..."

"I want to speak with her. Give me some time, will you?"

"Hm, if Master Roy says so..." The merchant sighed, then took his leave to allow his lord to speak with this woman who claimed she was the princess of the invading Bern kingdom.

"You are indeed Princess Guinevere from Bern?" The Pheraen red-head continued, hoping to get the facts correct.

"Yes. I am not sure if you will believe me, however."

"Even if you are not the Princess of Bern, I can tell from your actions and your dress that you are certainly someone of high social status. But... if you are indeed Princess Guinevere, something doesn't seem right. Miss Ellen told me you intended to meet someone from the Lycia Alliance."

"Yes, that is correct."

"Why, if you are the Princess of Bern?"

"I want to find a peaceful way of ending the war." Guinevere, as she called herself, stated. The looks in her eyes held truth and promise, something a princess would definitely have as quality. She looked down somberly, hands to her heart as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I figured if I could speak to someone from Lycia, I could find some solution."

Roy pondered some more mentally, keeping his stance straight as possible, his eyes fluttering with no emotion. "Your brother started this war. Is it in your power to stop it?"

"I certainly wish to stop it..." Guinevere paused, looking into Roy's eyes with filled determination. "No, it _must_ be stopped."

"...I see." Roy began, "Anyway, will you come with us to meet the Lycia Alliance Army? I want to meet Lord Hector and see what he thinks about this matter."

"Honestly... You will take me?" the woman asked, feeling surprised, even her eyes read this. This boy, Lord Eliwood's son, was inviting her to come along? Did he even think she may have been lying and is testing her? Guinevere knew she wasn't lying herself. She had fire burning in her that wanted to quell this mad war her brother began, and would do anything in her power to stop it before the entirety of Elibe was swallowed into it.

"Yes. If there is a possibility to avoid bloodshed and end this war, then I believe that we must try it, no matter how small the chance."

"Thank you!" The princess said with utmost relief. "Thank you... truly."

* * *

><p><strong>That night...<strong>

Everyone had eaten and were heading for borrowed chambers of the castle, being exhausted from today's battle. Lance took it upon himself to lead the horses into the stables, feeding them hay and water plenty. "There you are, all nice and healthy." the cavalier said, smiling as he brushed his horse personally. Thany entered the stable herself with her pegasus, giving the white, winged steed an apple. "Hey!" She called over to Lance, who turned his head to notice her.

"Hello. Thany, was it?"

"Yup, that's me." The blue-haired woman giggled, grabbing a brush herself and brushing her pegasus's beautiful coat.

"You sure were a big help today, Thany. Bringing that Armorslayer and saving the village, then taking out an enemy on your own."

"Yeah. I've been practicing a lot lately. Ever since I joined Dieck's company. It's been fun and I've been very useful!"

"I agree there." Lance chuckled lightly. "Today was pretty hectic, but it worked out all in the end. I'm glad we have some help."

"I'm glad Dieck took on the job from Lord Eliwood. We do need money to live on." Thany added, then looked up. She spotted Matthew leaving the castle gate, and tilted her head. "Huh? Where's he going?"

"Huh? Who?" Lance questioned. His eyes soon found the spiky-blond leaving now, and blinked. "Oh, Matthew. Whatever he did today, it certainly saved Wolt's life, and his own. I wonder what that was all about? But, really, where is he going, I don't know... Maybe out for a walk."

"I see... I hope he comes back safely. It's dangerous out at night."

Once he was far enough, Matthew climbed up the nearest tree, staring out into the vast, open land. The moon was out, and looked like a crescent moon this time. A lot of things were on his mind, and one thing was for certain; how would he tell Roy and the others about his powers? They weren't anything special, but to them, it seemed extraordinary. "I guess I can say I'm a mage-swordsman..." He thought aloud. "Then again, I can use axes, too. So, I guess that makes me a multi-weapon user?" He scratched his head, complicated. This wasn't so easy as it looked! "I better calm down and focus..."

_Karis... Tyrell... Sveta... Amiti... Rief... Eoleo... Himi... I wonder what you guys are doing now? What's dad doing? I still don't know how I ended up here. I can't even remember what happened before I ended up here. This doesn't feel like a dream to me..._ Matthew continued to stare out blankly, consumed by his thoughts. From a distance, Roy looked over to him, feeling now was not the best time to ask the Adept anything. "He looks sad... I wonder what's wrong..."

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Pherae<strong>

"Lord Eliwood! There is a visitor!" One of the servants alerted the nobleman, who turned from looking out his window in his study.

"Who is it?"

"It's a man, sir. He's asking for your presence. He said he was a warrior from a distant land. His name is Isaac."

"Isaac, hm? This is strange, but bring him here." Eliwood demanded, which the servant bowed and left immediately. In a few minutes, the door to the study opened again, the older Pheraen studying the man's appearance carefully. He appeared like a strong warrior of caliber, strudy and his attire didn't seem to be made especially from Elibe. In fact, it was similar to Matthew's style of clothing, if one could compare. This man looked like he was well into his late twenties, having fair skin, pale, blue eyes that remarkably resembled Matthew's, wild, untamed blond hair, and a beard to go along with it. His current attire composed of a long, blue coat, a dark red shirt tucked underneath a pair of darker blue pants, a simple belt fastened around. His boots were a dark, brown color, belted with buckles, and looked thick enough to keep his feet warm. Next, his hands were gloved in brown gloves, padded and comfortable. Across his back was a sheathed sword, obviously, but it appeared huge. Where in the world would he have gotten such a weapon?

"I hear your name is Isaac."

"That is correct." the man, Isaac, responds.

"I see. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Yes..." the blond ran his hand through his short hair. "It appears, we have something in common, and I came to find something that belongs to me..."

* * *

><p>Sorry the cliffhanger and the long wait but hey! Isaac enters the scene! :D He's only there for support, so not entirely a main character (yet). Ey, my hands hurt. Thanks for all the comments, adds, and faves! Please review and all!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yowza; I got a bunch of chapter reviews. Thanks so much! :D

kalakauai:Thanks for reviewing! Yep, it took a while to type all that, as I was playing the game to make sure I kept the enemy soldier numbers right and everything. Lolyes, Matt the Earth Bender. I had to...borrow...some of Toph's ability for this. I figured it would work, considering he is an Earth Adept. As for his class, I'd say it's simply "E. Adept" for Earth Adept. Or maybe just "Adept". And as for Karis and Tyrell, it's a maybe.

CHRIS CHAOS:Thankies! I hope you read Chapter 2. xD I think I may have overwritten Chapter 1, like the whole description and everything.

Cstan:I'm sure I thanked you over PM, but gonna say this here because I forgot. Thanks for the review! Yeah. The reunion between Matt and Isaac, I'm going to try and make it as epic as possible. The reunion won't happen anytime soon, but yeah. Isaac's definitely going to have his own scenes. Thank-you again! I'm pretty sure there WERE mistakes in there. xD

Dhaos Iazor:Hello there! Thanks for reviewing! As for Felix making an appearance, I've still been pondering on this, as I was asked a similar question by Cstan on the first chapter. I will say I may make some of the other usuable Adepts in DD make an appearance; I might consider Felix, since I love him too. It just depends on how well my memory can do with a ton of characters all at once. Because, if not counting beyond Sacred Stones, Sword of Seals has a lot of characters. But we'll see, okay?

Pure Aqua:I think we talked over PM too, but again, my memory fails me. Thanks for the review! xD Yes! There are not a lot of Golden Sun crossovers here. I say you can't have enough of them. xD I have tried my best to make this story as great as Assassin of Shadow's Whom She Found story. I know I can't make it exactly like theirs, but that story is my total inspiration (still and again). I love it to bits, and I hope AoS updates it sometime soon. Oh yes, Matt is still an Earth Adept, as we've chatted over PMs about. Just the class I have him in DD is what I'm using in the story.

Thanks all of you who faved, followed, and reviewed this story. Sorry for the wait and sorry about Alan's name misspell in the last couple of chapters. Freaking Microsoft Office auto-corrected it. Also, I want to send a future apology to you all if I mistakenly type "Begnion soldier" for "Bern soldier". Both start with like the letters B and E, and it doesn't help that the enemies are in red armor, too. Why I do this, if I do, is due to my other crossover story, ADB (_A Dragon's Boon_) that I'm also doing at the same time. If you're interested, it's in the Breath of Fire section of the Fire Emblem crossovers. One of a kind. Anyway, now onto the third chapter! Huzzay! Hopefully it won't suck!

* * *

><p>It was still in the night at castle where Roy and his company were borrowing for the night. The moon grew higher into the dark skies which painted over the world in an alluring, captivating, starry show on a dark blue and black canvas. It seemed as if the night would never end for Matthew; it had only been two weeks since he arrived here mysteriously. Adding onto this, he couldn't remember what happened before then. His memory was clouded, that was for sure. In his lonely melancholy, the Adept could sense he was actually not alone; someone was nearby, probably either watching him or trying to take a shot while his back was turned. Through his Psynergy, Matthew felt it was the former, and in fact the presence belonged to a familiar red-head he had grown to know in the short time he met him.<p>

"Shouldn't the young lord be getting his rest?" Matthew started, closing his eyes to inhale a deep breath of air. Roy blinked in mild surprise when the Earth Adept had called out to someone, that someone being him in particular. How had he known he was even there? The Pheraen was trained by Ostian spies for his stealth and silence when sneaking up on anyone, or to avoid danger should the time ever arise. It was an essential skill he acquired through his training regimen with his two best friends, Wolt and Lilina. Taking a light guess, Roy's intuition told him it had to be Matthew's odd magic that assisted him in learning of his secret presence nearby.

"I was worried when you weren't in your chambers for rest. I had a feeling you would be outside."  
>Matthew scratched his head before leaning back for a relaxing stretch. "Sorry about that. I'm still not used to sleeping in castles. It feels too crowded for me."<p>

"I see." Roy paused, contemplating his thoughts for a moment. How would he go about asking Matthew those questions he promised to tell everyone about? It still seemed awful rude to ask at a time like this. However, it was important at least he knew where Matthew came from and his magical prowess. It was a lord's duty to know, especially if he is in command of a growing army to oppose a king who is trying to conquer the entirety of Elibe. To know nothing of or about your soldiers was incredibly terrible. With a deep sigh, Roy looked up, noticing Matthew had swung out of the tree he had been sitting in to face him personally.

"I'm not so sure how to ask, but about earlier…"

"…I know. I owe an explanation for just about everything I've been doing so far, which isn't really much."

"I beg to differ."

"All right, you win." The Adept swordsman admitted defeat. "Where do you want me to start first?"

"First, I'd like to know where you're from. Are you comfortable telling everyone?"

"Actually, I'd rather just let you know, since you're in command of everything. I rather not get questioned so soon, and I'd like to keep a low profile."

"That's understandable."

"All right," Matthew found a spot to sit, the young Pheraen lord finding a convenient spot himself adjacent from the Adept. "To begin, I can't really remember where I'm from exactly. That's the honesty of it all. I came here rather unexpectedly. I think I'm suffering amnesia." That was unexpected in itself, Roy thought. His face expressed surprise and concern, one that he was sure he would get some answers from the mysterious Matthew, and concerned for his supposed loss of memory.

"That's unfortunate to hear, Matthew. I'm very sorry to hear."

"I understand you're sympathizing, I appreciate it. It's not your fault." Matthew closed his eyes, allowing a sigh to escape his lips. A moment passed, the blond breaking the moment of silence by glancing up and facing the nobleman. "What I can tell you is the strange power all of you had seen earlier today. It's called Psynergy." No doubt Roy's expression lit up in wonder and confusion at the same time.

"Come again? It's Psy—what?"

"Let me say it slower: Psy-n-er-gy." Matthew repeated, noticing the young lord was sponging in the information right away. "It's like your magic of this world, but it's energy manipulation of the elements through the use of the mind. When broken up, it's called 'psychic energy'. It's usually an invisible force that nobody, other than those who used them, can see when it's used."

"Psynergy, hm? Psychic energy that can manipulate any portion of the elements, you say? And, it is known to be invisible to the naked eye of people who cannot use them?"

"Correct."

"Any element?"

"Yes."

"I see… It's strange… How is it demonstrated? Can anyone master Psynergy like magic tomes and staves?"

Matthew blinked, being caught unprepared by the lord's sudden question. Of course, he should have known something like this would pop up anytime soon. "Pardon? Did you want me to show you how it's done?"

"Yes. Also, is it possible for anyone to master this Psynergy?"

The blond swordsman paused, pondering yet again. That was another question he was caught unprepared to answer to. For all he had known, Psynergy was a power that special people descended from the Jenei race, later called Adepts, that could master it. It was invisible force to the common folk, but the people living on this continent, this world, were able to see it. Could it be that the Jenei also resided here in some form or way? Matthew knew he was keeping Roy waiting, but this was something he himself was unsure of. "I can show you how it's done. However, I am unsure if just _anyone _can use Psynergy."

Roy tilted his head lightly, curious and slightly disappointed, too. "Why is that? Is it prohibited by something greater than your own power?"

"…No. It's just… People from my world, we are descendants of an ancient race of people that once wielded Psynergy from its former properties. They were called the Jenei. The energy they had used is called Alchemy, and the center of it, is the power of the Golden Sun. Psynergy as we know it are composed of four main elements." Matthew allowed himself a breather and for his red-headed companion to soak in the information. "Earth, Water, Wind and Fire are the four elements that make up Alchemy. Those that could manipulate these elements are called "Adepts"; an Adept that manipulates the earth, soil, and plant life is called an Earth Adept, though more specifically labeled a "Venus Adept". An Adept that manipulates the water, cold temperatures and ice are not only called a Water Adept, but a "Mercury Adept"." Again, Matthew paused shortly for Roy to sponge in the details, hoping he wasn't going too fast.

Upon seeing the studious expression Roy was giving off, it was clear to the blond that the young lord had been keeping up, and was waiting patiently. "An Adept that controls the winds is called a Wind Adept, also known as a Jupiter Adept. There are some that can read minds as well, however, they are very few and rare. I have a friend who's father could read minds, but she didn't. She told me she was happy she couldn't read minds or she'd go crazy." Matthew allowed a chuckle to escape his mouth, Roy lightly joining in the mirth. To the Pheraen, that was the first time he heard Matthew laugh, even if it was a little. The teen was either smiling or mulling over something these very few days they traveled together as a group. Relinquishing the moment for now, Matthew continued his explanation, "And lastly, a person that manipulates fire, the heat and hot temperatures is called a Fire Adept, prominently called "Mars Adept"."

"I see. That is quite a handful to take in, but definitely interesting. Who knew such power existed in Elibe?"

"Mm, I'm sure Psynergy is outside of this continent. I just wish I could remember where. I hate to be baffled for words at time like this."

"Matthew. I told you it was all right. You will remember, given time. If you try a little at a time, it will surely come back to you."

"Yeah. I'll keep trying to remember. I don't want to shame myself in front of everybody."

"You will not." Roy said with a reassuring smile. "Matthew, I must ask; which element of Psynergy do you wield? To me, it appeared like the very earth was answering your call of energy, if you can put it that way."

"You're right, Roy." The blond replied, raising his hand and waving it over a nearly dead flower nearby. He cupped his hands around the flower's withering form, nodding for the auburn to come closer.

"Watch." Roy leaned over, his blue eyes focused on the blond swordsman's hands, interested. What was he going to do? The anticipation was killing Roy's curiosity; he just had to know right now! He knew he was a lord, and had to have patience, however the inner child in him was anxious to see what would happen next. As for the Adept, he concentrated solely on the dying plant, mentally opening a gap with his mind using a psychic wave, drawing upon the very soil itself. With this pulse of psychic mind waves, Matthew drove a mental drill down the earth, bringing the fresh, uncovered, moist soil to replenish itself as the root for the flower's base. After mentally calling the soil, the energy of his being began to pour from his body, a golden light enveloping the palm of his hands, embracing the trembling flower.

It was just mere seconds when the flower began to lean forward, it's petals returning their green color and flourish to life as if it hadn't been dead at all, completely renewed with energized life. It turned out to be a simple daisy.

"Incredible..." Roy breathed out.

"I am an Earth Adept. As I explained before, Earth Adepts can manipulate the very earth itself." Matthew said, allowing the energy to disappear.

Roy remained silent for a moment, unable to conjure any words to say to his fellow swordsman. When a few seconds of silence passed them, the red-haired nobleman glanced at the Adept. "I have something to say, but ironically, I'm all at a loss for words. Matthew, I want you to know, this doesn't change the fact I would like for you to stay with us." The spiky blond held his head up as Roy spoke, finding the teen's eyes and locking gazes. He had a feeling the marquess-in-training would remain the same, and was glad about it.

"Thank-you, Roy."

"I won't tell anyone about this, until you're comfortable, of course." The sword wielding marquess stood up, offering his hand to Matthew. "Come. I know you don't like the castle much, but you should at least come inside where it's warmer than out here." Matthew grinned lightly, taking the extended offer and stood up as well. "We've a long road ahead of us. We'll stock up at the nearby shops tomorrow morning, then set off to our next location, Araphen." Roy finished. The two teens headed back to the castle for the remainder of the evening, to rest up and be prepared.

-x-x-x-

Eliwood stared at this man that had came into his study. What did he mean when he said they had something in common? What was he here for? Did he lose something important to him? The bearded blond remained standing where he was on spot, his light-blue eyes never leaving the sight of Eliwood's own sapphire gaze. They had seemed to stand there, looking at one another, in brief silence until the red-haired nobleman broke it. "Pardon, but what do you mean?"

Isaac smiled simply before returning an answer. "I've come here to find my kid." He began. "I had heard tales of a boy that came to this area, fighting bandits for some villagers. I came to see if this was true." Eliwood blinked in surprise. So that's why he was here. And, if his hunch was right, could he be searching for the teenager that had left with his son? It was possible; they shared similiarities, and Eliwood could see the serious expression from the man. It was a father's gaze, something they both shared. It had only been three days since he last gave that look to his own son.

"I see." Eliwood finally replied, offering the man to sit down in a chair. Isaac did so and Eliwood did likewise. "You say you're looking for your son. Does he have spiky blond hair, wields a sword thrice his size...?" The red-head asked, just playing along with his hunch. Isaac saw right through it, but nodded anyhow.

"That's my son, all right. Matthew." The coat-wearer stared into his fellow father's eyes. "...He has been here, hasn't he?"

"That is correct. Your son has been here in Pheraen lands." Eliwood nodded and answered. "I'm afraid you are three days too late, however. Your son, Matthew, left to accompany my son, Roy, to lead an army of the Lycian Alliance in my place to fight in a war against the Kingdom of Bern." Isaac kept silent through Eliwood's explanation, sighing mentally when he told him he was late in arriving here, and that his boy was traveling. After a brief moment of silence, the red-head continued. "Isaac, I understand a father's worry when I see it."

"I am worried about Matthew, yes. We're both in this strange, foreign land together, but we were separated..."

"Separated? And, where might you to be from?"

The swordsman glanced at Eliwood, his elbows on his lap, hands folded over each other as his bearded chin rested upon them. He appeared bored in appearance, but it seemed like his normal expression. "We're both from a continent called Weyard. It is...remotely different than here, from what I was told, is Elibe."

"Weyard?" Eliwood repeated.

Isaac nodded. "That's correct. My boy and I aren't like regular people. We have, you can say, special powers." Eliwood clued in on the possible outcomes of Isaac's statement. Special powers either meant they were both highly intelligent mages or, what he feared, dragons in disguise or worse, morphs. More precisely, a former enemy of theirs-Nergal's-morphs. They didn't seem like it; they didn't sport the dark hair, pale complexion or gold, menacing eyes. They appeared like normal people, so he scratched that off his mental list. They either must be mages or dragons...Like my dear wife... He mused.

"How do you and Matthew fare differently than the commonfolk, if you do not mind me asking?"

Isaac half-smiled, then returned to his usual expression, opening his mouth, "We are Adepts. Manipulators of the elements, more importantly, the earth."

-x-x-x-

_Just north of Pherae territory stands Castle Araphen. The Lycia Alliance had gathered here to discuss the matters of going up against Bern. However, Roy, Guinevere and his companions were only half a day from Castle Araphen, when a messenger brought them news that they could not believe. The message was this: Bern has a trio of elite generals called the Three Dragon Lords." _

_Two of these three, General Brenya and General Narshen, have attacked Castle Araphen and nearly decimated the Lycia Alliance Army. Although the morale of the Pherae Army were down severly, Roy led his group towards Castle Araphen to find survivors and check the damage. _  
><em>The news hastened his pace to reach Araphen as soon as possible.<em>

-x-x-x-

**Castle Araphen**

-x-x-x-

Inside the castle, in a far off room, a woman with long, straight violet colored hair, soft, red eyes, a light, jewel band across her forehead, lips painted in red lipstick, garbed in black and red approached a taller man, bowing. "Your Majesty, we have captured the enemy leader." She said. The man she had addressed had rough, short dusty blond hair, a jewel crown around his head, menacing dark brown eyes, garbed in a dark purple robe, armor plates upon his shoulders, and a costly, royal dark red cape draped around his neck. While sitting on a throne, he did not even smile one bit, but seemed very pleased.

"Good. Bring him before me." the royal-looking male told her. She nodded, and had soldiers usher in a heavily wounded and bleeding man with blue hair, beard, and battle armor. The right side of his head was bleeding from an inflicted injury, the right side, near his eye, also sharing the same fatality. Even his armor was dripping in the same blood-his own blood. Once the man was brought before him, he snarled deeply, enraged.

"You..." He hissed. "Zephiel, the King of Bern!" He bellowed the name venomously. "Damn you...!"

"Ah, Lord Hector." The king, Zephiel as he was called, announced the injured man by his name as well, in a manner which held no emotion. "I must praise your ability of putting up such a good fight against two of our Dragon Lords." He paused for a moment, watching Hector's wary movements, then continued. "I suppose they do not call you the leader of the Lycia Alliance for nothing. However," Another pause. "you were not good enough. Pray while you can, for your end is here."

Hector closed his eyes, willing to accept his fate, but pushed himself to know something he always wanted to find out. It would, at least, stall for time. "Why...?" He wondered.

"Hm?"

"Bern and Lycia..." The wounded lord began, "We were always on good terms with each other. Even when you took the throne, we have always paid our respects towards Bern..."

"Respect?" Zephiel scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Lycia...no, this entire continent must go under my rule. That is the only way to liberate this world." He shook his head. "I lack the time to be worrying about such trivial matters as respect." Aghast, Hector stared at him. This man before him, was once a young, intelligent kid. He remembered very well, thirty years ago. He and his fellow lord, Eliwood, and their companions, met with young Prince Zephiel back then. He was so kind, so loving, and cherished his sister and parents. He had wanted to gain the respect of his father, and tried everything to get him to return it. Hector even saved this kid's life from being assassinated! And now, he's throwing all of that away? In spite of everything that's happened? Zephiel was nothing more than a duplicate of his father, possibly worse than him. How could he forget the ones who saved him were the ones he was trying to kill? Why?

"To liberate...this world?" The Ostian lord repeated, confused. "What do you mean...?"

"It is of no importance to you. You are going to die anyway." The King of Bern stared at Hector, meeting his dark blue eyes. They remained that way for only a brief moment before Zephiel raised his voice.

"Someone! Take him away!" He ordered. A common soldier clad in red armor came to the call, grabbing Lord Hector. "Throw Lord Hector into the dungeon!"

"Yes sir!" The soldier saluted, then, with his cohorts, dragged the dying man into the lowest level of the castle. When they were gone, the woman from earlier approached her highness, bowing again.  
>"Your Majesty, I will now return to the Sacae Plains."<p>

"Yes, you may be on your way."

"...One thing before I leave, Your Majesty. I beg your pardon, but I do not think that it is such a good idea to put too much trust into sinister people..."

"Do you mean Idoun?"

"Yes." The violet haired woman replied, closing her eyes. "Our soldiers call her the 'Dark Priestess' and do not approve of her presence. I understand that she is a Shaman of great powers, however..." She paused, opening her eyes, when Zephiel gazed at her with the hardened tension. She seemed to have froze there.

"Brenya, do you not have faith in me?" The king asked simply.

The woman, seemingly caught off guard, gasped. "...! Yes, of course I do, your Majesty! I just thought that..."

"Then all you do is follow my orders. Understood?"

Brenya let out a soft sigh, which wasn't heard by Zephiel. "...Yes. I will do whatever his Majesty wishes." She bowed again, now leaving the king's presence. When she was out of sight, the nobleman sighed himself.

"...'Do you not have faith in me?' Dear dear, the things I say sometimes..." He mused.

-x-x-x-

**Outside Castle Araphen**

-x-x-x-

It had been several hours in the morning since Roy's group left the village by the mountainside, having arrived in Araphen's territory within the afternoon. The messenger that had sent word to Roy's company was a simple thief; he had short, messy blond hair, a fair complexion, sporting a brown cloak around his body. Apparently, he was younger than Roy himself, and had those daring type of eyes. The red-haired nobleman turned to the younger boy thief, eyes set into hope, and also, a kindled rage was building inside of him. "Are you sure? Lord Hector is still alive?!"

"Yeah, that's for sure." The boy replied sternly. "I saw some of Bern's soldiers take him into the castle." That was why Roy's rage was building. Lord Hector was his best friend's, Lilina's, father. He had been like an uncle to him, apart of his personal family. Losing Hector in this war would nail him hard, and tear Lilina apart.

"Chad, was it?" Roy repeated, having remembered the boy's name. When he saw the nod from the messy-haired child, he continued. "Do you know the inside of Castle Araphen well?"

Chad, the boy theif by name, tilted his head slightly. "I guess." He answered, then something dogged on him as he widened his eyes. "...Wait, are you guys planning on going in to save Lord Hector? I wouldn't try that if I were you."

"Why not?" Roy asked, curiously.

"The bulk of Bern's forces are gone, but there are still a decent number of soldiers in the castle, you know? It wold be suicide to try and charge them with your army."

"Perhaps, but we can't afford to lose Lord Hector." The red-head said stubbornly. "And you said that their main forces are gone, right? Then there is a chance that we could win." Chad couldn't believe his ears. This guy was really going to charge in there with his own numbers. It sounded so foolish, so stupid, but then again, most of them looked like they wanted to go. What was the world coming to? Roy had gone to talk with his companions, explaining the situation and literally getting them prepped for the upcoming fight with Bern's forces, yet again. Chad, deep down, wanted to go along as well. There was something Bern had done to him and he wanted revenge. His golden opportunity was right there in his face. Thinking it wouldn't do any harm, the boy hurriedly approached Roy.

"Hey. I'll come with you, too. I can show you around the castle." Chad knew his last statement was half false, but he knew it better than they did.

"What?" The nobleman gasped, thinking he may have been too hard on the kid. "No no, don't feel pressured! If you could just explain what the interior of the castle looks like..." The boy theif shook his head, determination filling his resolve.

"No, you're not putting the pressure on me. I also want revenge against Bern. C'mon, let me go with you! I won't get in the way!"

The red-head pondered lightly on the theif's offer. He wanted to say no to him, in means of protecting his life. He knew he wasn't just some ordinary kid, but he didn't want to endanger anyone else in this war. He looked at Chad, then to Marcus. The aged paladin simply nodded to his young master in approval. "All right." Roy finally concluded to the other boy. Chad smiled, grateful the young lord allowed him to go with. "I'll be counting on you." Roy finished.

"Of course! Leave locked chests and doors to me!" He craftly spun a dagger he held in his hand, sheathing it before leaving Roy's presence to prepare himself. The red-head saw the boy heading towards Merlinus' caravan to take out a vulnerary for himself, just in case, and storing it into his satchel he carried. The others had also gathered around Merlinus' caravan to either exchange items for their broken ones or restock on vulneraries themselves. Once Roy broke his attention from them, Guinevere approached him carefully, looking in downcast over the news of the attack.

"...Master Roy...I beg your forgiveness of my brother's doings... I didn't think he would invade Lycia so soon..." She apologized. Roy shook his head.

"My Lady, there's no point in dwelling over the past. Please do not blame yourself." The heir of Pherae replied to her. "Besides, Lycia is still intact. If we could get our leader, Lord Hector, out of harm's way, we can unite Lycia once again and fight!" He smiled proudly and in hope. "We must recapture Castle Araphen for all of our sakes." He paused for a light moment, recalling his best friend who had traveled to Ostia to calm her people. "...And for Lilina's sake..."

Guinevere stared at him, this boy who's determination; there was fire that burned in his eyes and in his heart. He would simply not give up when the circumstances were against him. "..." She dotted quietly, unable to say anything. The princess was in a state of shock, but her face never showed it. Roy turned to his company, who were now ready with their weapons brandished and stocked on their healing items.

"Let's go!" He shouted a loud, holding up his sword.

The group hurried towards the castle, soon spotting a few soldiers standing outside of said building. Not a moment longer, Alan rode up beside his young master. "Lord Roy... How should we lead this battle?" The Pheraen auburn looked at the cavalier, his mind forging a battle plan already, but without knowing how many were inside, it would be disasterous. Noticing the trouble out of the corner of his eye, Matthew decided to lend the young lord a hand, secretly.

The Adept concentrated on his energy, and then the very earth itself, through his feet yet again. A light, golden aura radiated off Matthew for only a split second, responding to the silent command. _There's...Eleven of them inside. Counting the ones outside here, there's eighteen. But, something seems off..._The Earth Adept halted his concentration briefly, gazing at the castle, or rather, through it, from under the ground. There were some holed up in a locked chamber, but he couldn't get a certain grasp of them. I should have expected that, seeing as we're charging a castle as a battleground. Matthew thought again. Knowing there were an unnamed amount of soldiers laying in wait inside, the spiky blond made his way towards the pondering Roy.

"There's eighteen of the soldiers on foot-" He began, earning a few glances from Alan, Roy and the others that heard the Adept speak, "-seven out here and eleven inside. There's also a village up north-" Matthew pointed to the aforementioned village, which was nearly out of sight. They could see that people were there, and the place appeared to be intact. "-and another just up ahead." The Adept finished.

"Really? Then, that makes the plan simple and effective." Roy replied, turning to Alan. "Alan, you, Bors, Dieck, Wolt, Matthew and I will take out the soldiers inside the castle." The red-head glanced at Chad, "There may be some locked doors inside, as well as some chests. We'll definitely need you coming with us." The blond-haired theif grinned, and the red cavalier nodded. Next, Roy said, "Marcus! Take Thany, Lance, Lot, and Ward with you to square off the soldiers outside here and warn the villagers of the battle. Remember, don't rush the enemy!"

"Yes, Master Roy." the aged paladin nodded.

Lastly, the boy in command turned to Ellen, Guinevere and Merlinus. "I want you three to stay close by. Miss Ellen, we'll definitely need your healing should we be injured in battle."

"I will."

"Please be careful." the princess says before being helped into the caravan by the teal-haired merchant.

"We'll definitely stay out of the way. Good luck, Master Roy."

"Thank-you, Merlinus." Roy smiled, turning to his companions. "Everyone know your orders? Let's save Lord Hector!" The others cheered in response, now heading off to commence the plan.

-x-x-x-

Roy's half of the group hurried off towards the entrance of Castle Araphen, the two soldiers stationed outside noticed the Lyicans heading their way! "Stop right there!" One of them shouted, raising his lance and buckler. The second one stood next to his cohort, also raising his weapon and shield, too. Grinning, Wolt spun an arrow expertly in his hands, lodged it into his bowstring, then shot the first Bern soldier in the left knee cap.

"Agh!" the man bellowed, crumbling to the ground on his other knee, hissing. His cohort gasped, then turned towards the light-green haired archer. "You'll pay for that!" He readied his lance, shifted into position, then lunged forward, aiming to pierce Wolt. He didn't get too far, as a winged horse blocked his path, followed by another lance countering his attack swiftly. "What the-! A pegasus knight!?" He gaped, Thany winking at him in response. While he was stunned, Chad moved in with his dagger, seeing the first soldier vulnerable.

He took out his dagger from its sheath, gritting his teeth together and lunged at the stationary knight! "Haaaaah!" He yelled, eyes burning in rage. The armed man bellowed a cry as the young theif slashed at his unprotected neck, slitting his throat. The Bern soldier cried, falling to the ground, his irises shrunk to the size of peas, dead. Chad glared furiously at the fallen soldier, his rage not yet sated. There were more of them, he knew, and he would not settle for this man's death to pay for the cost of what Bern has done. "They will pay for everything!" The young boy hissed under his breath, eyes narrowed on the next Bern soldier he saw. It was a simple archer, but he knew not to underestimate them.

Thany guided her winged horse from out of the soldier's-the one she had blocked previously-reach. The man growled under his breath, switching his Iron Lance for his Javelin, aiming it at the airborne knight and throwing it. The blue-haired Ilian gasped, steering her trusted friend out of the way so to dodge the oncoming thrown lance. "Hey! Watch it!" She yelled at the lance-man, who assumed his javelin from where it was thrown, and attempting again. Thany once again urged her pegasus to dive under the weapon, now twirling her Slim Lance. "It's my turn, now!" She directed her winged companion to the left, eyes set on her opponent, and thrust her own lance at the soldier. Unfortunately, the soldier ducked in time to be missed by Thany's attack, the young woman now upset at his persistence.

"Wow! They're smart." She half pouted.

"Allow me to help you out, Thany." Dieck shouted, coming up from behind the same soldier she had been engaged in combat with.

"Huh!?" The Bern native spun around, holding up his shield in time to block the mercenary's vertical slash. "Damn Lycians!"

"Hey, it's your king's fault for invading us!" Dieck retorted, now launching a quick fist into the man's face. It smashed into his face, the man roared in pain as he instinctively ran his unoccupied hand to his bleeding mouth and nose. The red-clad man stumbled back from the swordsman, trembling in shock. How DARE he!? "Y-You!" The soldier bellowed angrily, about to drive his lance through Dieck. Seeing the foolish Bern soldier coming his way with his weapon, Dieck readied himself, holding up his Iron Blade.  
>"Come and get some!" the hired mercenary grinned.<p>

"**Hwuuuaaaah!**" the red-armored male roared, thrusting his lance forward. It met with Dieck's sword upon the flat side. The two kept clashing at one another until a thrown javelin pierced through the man's head, ending him. Dieck turned in the direction whence the lance came from; the familiar pegasus with his rider came into view, grinning wide. "Sorry about that!" She chirped, her boss laughing a little.  
>"No need to apologize, Thany." The scar-faced man chuckled. "Let's just get to business, hm?"<p>

The Ilian knight winked at Dieck, still smiling. "Sure thing, boss!" Thany then engaged with a third soldier who had been standing by, allowing Dieck and the others to head inside the castle.

-x-x-x-

"Halt! Who goes there!?" Another Bern soldier called out with four of his cohorts standing at the main entrance of the castle's interior. Roy and his band stopped only briefly; Wolt to his left and Matthew to his right, Alan, Bors and Dieck behind them.

"The Pheraen Army has come to rescue Lord Hector!" Roy addressed sternly, then, with a thrusting wave of his right hand, stated, "Stand down and release him and nobody gets hurt."

"Heh, the Pheraens have come?" One of the soldiers scoffed, earning a pair of dark reddish-brown daggers-Alan's eyes-narrowed at them. "So you must be that Lord Eliwood's kid. There's no way we'll surrender to a child." If Merlinus were here, he'd have a fussing fit over these rude people. Thankfully, he wasn't, or else Roy wouldn't have been able to hold him back. The merchant may be unable to wield physical weapons, but his voice was as powerful as a Silver Lance. The insults towards Roy didn't budge him, but the insult towards his father-that was it.

"...'_That_' Lord Eliwood?" Roy growled under his breath, trying to remain calm, but his emotions were already boiling hot.

"I say, they're very rude." Wolt added, becoming upset as did Alan. Well, he was already fuming.

"Master Roy! Allow me to silence this vile man's tongue for you." The red-clad cavalier insisted, readying his sword. Matthew frowned to the insolence and actually agreed with Alan. The orange-clad Ostian knight, Bors, stepped forward, face burrowing in anger as it was. "Where is Lord Hector?" He demanded.

"That fool? We jailed him! He lost to us, but surprising kept up a good defense while he could." A third answered. "He should be dead by now."

"What?!" Both Bors and Roy exclaimed worriedly. How was Hector defeated so easily?

"It won't matter after this! You'll all be dead and join him, soon!" the fourth soldier spoke, raising his lance. All four the blocking Bern knights charged for Roy and his band, their lances pointing forward like sharpened pencils that just came out of a sharpener. Seeing as there was no more time for words, the red-haired heir took his sword from his left hand, raising it as well and meeting the enemy's attack, followed along with Alan, Dieck, Wolt, Bors and Matthew. Roy met the first soldier's lance, intercepting it with a thrust of his Iron Sword. Both he and the soldier managed to stab one another in the opposite shoulder they aimed for, jumping back after the connection of strike.

"Ergh." Roy grumbled slightly at his injury, but brushed it aside. He had to save Hector. For the nations of Lycia, for his father, and more importantly, for Lilina. All three needed him, and he wasn't going to stop until Hector was rescued.

"Heh, what's wrong, kid? Going to cry to your daddy now that you have a cut? Hehehe!" The cocky soldier taunted.

"Oh hush, you!" Wolt snapped, coming to his master's side. "I've heard enough of your rambling now. You've no right to speak to Lord Roy in such a manner. Have respect!" Roy was, to say in the least, impressed. Sure, Wolt, his milk-brother, was usually protective of him, but his snapping response was what made the young lord impressed. Wolt _never_snaps like that. At this, Wolt whipped up an arrow as fast as lightning, twirled it once and shot the fool right in his face, ending him quickly. Nobody dares insult his lord, his friend, his brother, in such a manner!

Alan rushed the next Bern idiot with his sword in hand, directing his horse to charge the foot soldier. The Bern-native gasped, holding up his shield in time to block Alan's horizontal attack when he and his mounted companion rode by. Seeing the Pheraen beginning to make a u-turn, the enemy soldier took it upon himself to ready his lance-a javelin at that-and chuck it in Alan's path! Seeing the soaring javelin coming his way, Alan moved his body sideways as much as possible to dodge the sailing lance. However, the tip of the lance's blade still nipped at his face and his left shoulder, tearing through the shoulder plate and delivering the Pheraen with a nasty wound. "Shit." Alan cursed under his breath, ignoring the wound as well, switching to his own lance now. His eyes darkened as he set them upon the Bern soldier not too far off.

"Here I come!" Alan charged, directing his horse towards the lancer whom caused such a wound. Watching him closely, Alan observed the soldier was about to shield himself again from the attack. Typical. The brave cavalier's lance clashed against the buckler, the former hissing in disgust. Also watching this fight, Matthew noticed that Alan appeared to be having trouble fighting. While he knew Alan was more than capable of handling the situation himself, it still felt wrong to leave him. Noticing the shield was the only thing that blocked Alan's success, the Earth Adept held out his left hand towards the soldier, from his distance, building up a small amount of Psynergy; three rings of energy enveloped him. _It's only a little bit._Matthew told himself, hoping this maneuver would help Alan.

"**Grip!**" He shouted, a large, giant Psynergetic hand formed from the command, expanding from Matthew's own. It headed for the direction of the soldier, who turned as sharply as the boy bellowed the attack. He gaped, wide-eyed, when the giant "magic hand" grabbed his buckler, then snatched it away! When the magic returned to Matthew, he was holding the iron, round shield. Alan proceeded to cutting the troubled Bern soldier down to his end with his blade. When that was over, the cavalier smiled in Matthew's direction as thanks. The Adept nodded, tossed the useless buckler down, and headed back into the fray.

-x-x-x-

**Northward Village**

-x-x-x-

A boy with short, light green hair, wearing mustard yellow cloak, a short, blue tunic, brown half-gloves and, dark blue shorts, and brown boots came out of a house from within the village, being followed by a tall man in white robes as well as a small children. His serene, blue eyes found each of them, then the white-garbed man, obviously a priest due to his robes.

"Thanks for taking care of the children, Reverend." The green-haired boy said with a genuine smile upon his face. The reverend had short, almost slicked back dark gray hair, small grey eyes, and returned the kind smile.

"Of course. We of the Elimine Church will take good care of the orphans." He replied. "And what will you do, Lugh?"

"I'm going to stay here. I still have some things to do." Lugh responded.

"I see...but please do not stress yourself." The Elimine priest reminded him.

Lugh bowed lightly. "Yes, thank you." Soon, two children come to the scene, a small girl wearing pink and a boy in brown. The girl had two, twin ponytails in her light brown hair, and the boy had black hair. They approached Lugh with a hopeful look in their eyes. The green-haired mage noticed them, kneeling to their height, grinning. "Make sure you listen to what the priest says, okay?"

"Aren't you coming with us, Lugh?" The little boy asked, hoping.

The mage shakes his head in decline. "I'm going to wait for Chad. We'll catch up with you..."

"Yay! Chad's coming, too?" The small girl next to the boy cheers.

"That's right." Lugh reassured her, chuckling a little.

"Then, I want Ray to come, too!" The children exclaimed excitedly in unison. Lugh's happy expression lessened, but it wasn't noticeable by them, thankfully. It had been some time they last saw Lugh's twin brother. He had gone off to strengthen his dark magic or something like that. Whatever it was, Ray wasn't around them. "Yeah...It would be great if Ray came back and we could all go together, wouldn't it?" Lugh half sighed. The children seemingly nodded sadly, knowing why Ray had gone themselves. Their small moment was interrupted politely by the priest near them.

"Children, we must be off."

"A-alright..." The boy sighed sadly, again. "See you later, Lugh."

"Hurry and catch up with us, okay? We'll be sad if you don't come back." The girl says.

"Sure..." Lugh replies, watching them head out of the village. When they were out of sight, the anima mage sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "Sorry...but I've chosen not to run away anymore." He told himself.

-x-x-x-

Inside the Araphen castle, a mysterious figure in a cloak appears alongside a man with curly blond hair. His eyes seemed to be twisted with sadism or something. Zephiel watched them enter, nearly looking annoyed when his ears caught onto some noise outside, disturbing his peace. "Narshen! What is causing all that noise outside?"

Narshen, one of the Dragon Master generals of Bern, bowed to his king, and replied, "Probably what's left of the enemy are trying to put up a fight in their last hope." He rose from his bow and looked to his lord. "Excuse me your Majesty, I shall have them cleaned up in no time."

"Your Highness, shall we use the Dragons?" The young woman in the cloak asked, her visible heterochromia eyes almost glowing from the shade of her hood covering her head.

"No, I do not wish to put the Dark Priestess through any trouble." Narshen answered her. "Do not worry, we can handle them by ourselves..."

The girl blankly stares at the Dragon Master, almost in a way that said I-didn't-ask-you, if she had any sense of emotion in her, at least. She simply remains quiet until the king himself interjects. "Not this time, Idoun. Send the Dragons back to Bern as was planned." The girl, named Idoun, nods.

"Yes, if his Highness wishes it to be so." She replies emotionlessly.

Narshen remains quiet now, having stared the Dark Priestess. She was awfully weird, but his majesty really seemed to rely on her power to summon dragons into the world easily. Apparently, from what he has seen. His silence was interrupted by the king's own words. "I will be off to Bern soon." Zephiel begins, staring at his general. "Narshen, I'm going to leave Lycia up to you." The Dragon Master bowed to the order.

"...What shall I do with the remaining forces of the Lycia Army?"

"Kill all those who stand against us."

"...Does that include women and children?"

"Of course." Zephiel replied as icily as his eyes were focused on the general. "Annihilate them enough so that they would no longer even think about going against us. Engrave this in their minds to their deaths."

"Leave that to me, sire. Hehehe..." Narshen says, watching as his lord and the dark priestess leave. Once they were gone and out of sight, a kinght comes into the chamber, having been summoned by the Dragon Master general himself. "Hmph, I wonder what his Majesty sees in that Idoun girl." He mused to himself. After a moment of pondering, he waves it off, turning to the knight who entered. "Well I think I'll be going as well. Slater, I'm trusting this castle with you."

"Are you leaving?" The brown haired armored knight asks.

"Yes." Narshen replies, smiling half sadistically. "One of the dukes who turned against Lycia has a special gift for me. He says it's a girl from Etrurian nobility or something...hehehe..."

"From Etruria? She must very beautiful then!"

"Yes, the duke tells me she's still young but very beautiful." Narshen chuckles, then continues. "He also captured a girl with weird magic powers. Says she summoned wind magic without a tome. He says she's just as beautiful as the Eturian noble. It's really my lucky day."

"I would be looking forward to it if I were you, sir. Please be careful on your way there."

"You be careful too, Slater. Don't you dare get defeated by these remainders of Lycia's army." Narshen warned. "If you do, I will personally tear you apart." He finished with a threat, staring down the man with a gaze that couldn't be shaken away from. Slater gulped, slightly backing away from his commanding officier.

"...H-have mercy, sir...!"

Narshen brushed his curly bangs from his face, now turning to head out the chamber from another door. He laughed a loud, his creepy, sadist jeer echoed throughout the room, scaring the living hell out of his man. Outside, the Dragon Master boarded his trusted wyvern, taking to the skies and flying off towards the northern direction. When he was gone, Slater sighed heavily. He couldn't lose here, or else Narshen would have his head, should he survive this battle. He needed to quell this bunch of Lycians that attempted to struggle.

"For his majesty and for Sir Narshen, I must succeed."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the bit of a cliffhanger-ish and maybe a little short. I figured the chapter was long enough. The rest of Chapter 3 will be merged with Chapter four, which I hope will be shorter than this. Also, you all know who that girl that was captured that could use wind magic, right? Surely you GS fans will know. XD If not, then I'm sorry. Anyway, review please if you wish! :D<p> 


End file.
